Giving Us A Try
by ShiningStar324
Summary: After Damon and Bonnie get sucked into oblivion, Klaus is determined to bring his boyfriend Damon back to the land of living. The journey of love, sacrifice, and hardship begins. Between the conflicts and the supernatural drama, the Mystic Falls gang find out about the secrets of Damon and Klaus. What does this mean for Klaus and Damon? KLAMON! Bamon friendship, delijah, steroline.
1. Chapter 1

"Klaus sat right outside of Mystic Falls in a cafe with a stack of books on the table. His phone in front of him. He sighed loudly and looked at his phone again awaiting the phone call of a witch that can help him bring Damon back . When the door to the cafe opened again for what seemed like the tenth time in three seconds , he looked up to glare at whoever it was. Finding a perky blonde and a whiny brunette staring back at him confused, yet a bit scared. Klaus closed his books and prepared himself for this conversation from hell."What are you doing here?" Caroline asked glaring at the hybrid standing in front of her. Klaus simply smirked and looked at Caroline. "It's good to see you as well, love." Klaus said sarcastically. "How are you doing after the recent death of your best friend?" Not giving Caroline time to respond, Klaus continued. "Although from the looks of it, You have found comfort in the hands of the younger Salvatore?" Caroline glared at Klaus and Elena squirmed uncomfortably. "Oh! Am I wrong? That's odd. I usually know what I am talking about. Being a 1000 years old has it's perks." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, clearly you aren't right. Elena and Stefan are still together. And as for Stefan and I, we are best friends." Klaus smiled looking between Caroline and Elena noticing the clear tension but ignored it.

"Now back to the question. What. Are. You. Doing?" Caroline repeated the question again. Klaus rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. "I simply got bored of New Orleans!" Klaus glanced towards Elena and than back at Caroline. "Now don't get me wrong, It is a beautiful place! Art, music, culture... annoying brothers, bratty sisters. The reason I like to keep them daggered and locked in a box. " Klaus ended with a small huff. Caroline narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "Look, just stay out of our way and we will stay out of yours." Caroline said while glaring. Klaus raised his hands in mock surrender. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his phone. He picked it up and smiled slightly.

"Klaus Mikaelson." He said as soon as he picked up.

"We found something." The witch said

Klaus smiled as hope started rising in him once again. Klaus quickly put the phone in his pocket and picked up the books from the table, leaving the cafe without sparing a glance at Elena and Caroline.

 **The other side- 1994**

"Whipped cream or cream cheese?" Damon asked Bonnie who was reading a newspaper. She looked up thinking for a second. "Whipped cream." She looked down, and than suddenly looked up at Damon with a bright smile. "Lots of it!" She squealed excited. Damon laughed as she reminded him of Klaus. Damon got lost in thought as the memories hit him.

 _Flashback- Klaus and Damon sat in New Orleans bored out of their minds. Damon cooked pancakes while humming to a song and Klaus looked at him smiling, sitting on the chair near the kitchen counter. Damon looked up from his pancakes and rubbed his hands together. "Okay... whipped cream or cream cheese?" Klaus ignored the question and kept staring. "Can't we just do something fun! I'm bored!" Klaus complained. Damon rolled his eyes. "Stop whining like a little girl! We will have some fun later." Damon wiggled his eyebrows making Klaus laugh. "Answer my question Klaus!" Damon said. Klaus sighed. "Whipped cream." Damon nodded and picked up the bottle of whipped cream. After a few seconds Klaus's head snapped up, he was smiling widely. "A lot of it!" He said loudly. Damon laughed. "Okay." He brought the bottle closer to Klaus and sprayed it on his face._  
 _"You little!" Klaus grabbed another bottle, spraying it on Damon's clothes as he tried to run away."Hey! That was John Varvatos!" Damon said while he laughed and hid behind the couch. "Get over it, love" Klaus yelled back while laughing. Klaus sprayed Damon again but Damon ducked down and the whipped cream landed on Elijah instead as he was coming into the room. They both froze. "oops." They said at the same time. With that they vamp sped out of the house, laughing loudly._

"The pancakes are burning!" Bonnie said without looking up from her newspaper. When she didn't get a snarky reply she looked up at the blue eyed vampire, who seemed to be staring off into space. "Damon." Bonnie said softly as she reached out to put a hand on his own. Damon snapped out of his thoughts, and blinked a couple times looking around as if trying to remember where he was. He frowned when he realized the reality of the situation. Disappointment was clear on his face. He looked down at the pancakes, and grimaced at the burned pancakes. He threw them out and felt Bonnie's eyes focused on him. He turned around looking anywhere but at Bonnie.

"What happened Damon?" Bonnie asked softly.

"It's nothing Bon." Damon turned to leave, but Bonnie caught his wrist.

"Talk to me Damon, I am your best friend."

Damon sighed, and Bonnie patted the couch next to her, and Damon sat down beside her. After a moment of silence, Damon finally got the guts to speak. "I miss him." Damon looked at Bonnie with a broken expression. Bonnie's eyes softened. "Who?" Bonnie asked, but as she expected, the only reply she got was silence. "Stefan?" She asked again. Damon looked at her. "Of course I miss my brother, but...I am not talking about him." Damon ended with a sigh, looking anywhere but towards Bonnie . "Than who are you talking about Damon? Please tell me. I am getting worried about you." Bonnie pleaded. "Klaus."

Damon finally replied turning his head towards Bonnie only to be met by her shocked face.

"WHAT!"

 **Present time**

Klaus sat at the mansion belonging to the witch who had called him saying she had found out some information about Bonnie and Damon. Klaus tried to be on his best behavior, he didn't want to piss of the witch before he can get the information. Although he was a little disappointed that the witch did not have a lot to tell him except Bonnie is the key to bringing the two back to the land of living, which only added up the information, and facts he had about where they were, but told him nothing about how he could bring them back home. Klaus quickly got into his car and drove back to Whitmore only to find Alaric outside. He turned to look at Klaus, who just smirked at him. "Any urges to kill originals yet?" Klaus asked him as he got out of his car. Alaric stared at him with wide eyes. "Klaus." He finally replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus got out of the car and joined Alaric. "I knew I'd find you here, mate!" Klaus smiled slightly. Alaric growled and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want?" Klaus laughed and put his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Wow mate, no need to get so angry." Alaric just glared at him.

"Believe it or not, I am just trying to help."

Alaric squinted his eyes. "Help with what exactly? Look man, I am not in the mood for your games."

Alaric said closing his eyes for a second, and taking a deep breath.

"I might have a way to bring Damon back." Klaus blurted out. Alaric's eyes shot open.

"What!"

 **The other side- 1994**

"Klaus." Bonnie said slowly, and suspiciously. Damon nodded slowly. "Klaus." She repeated again making sure she heard him correctly. Once again Damon nodded. Putting a hand on Damon's head, she spoke again. "Are you sick?" Damon swatted her hand away.

"What! No!" Damon said annoyed. "I think this 1994 Mystic Falls atmosphere is getting to you. Maybe I should open some windows..." Bonnie trailed of as she saw the sincerity and sadness in Damon's eyes. Damon took a deep breath. "Look, before all this happened, I was..." Damon paused to look around. "Dating Klaus." He said way too fast, but Bonnie heard him clearly. "What!" She yelled causing Damon to flinch.

"What!" He replied in the same questioning tone.

"What!" Bonnie yelled again.

"What!" Damon said nervously yet a bit annoyed as he scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

 **Present Time**

Stefan looked between Caroline and Elena. "You saw Klaus? Are you sure?" He said confused. Elena was a vampire now. Katherine had taken the cure. What did Klaus want? Stefan sighed. After Damon's death everything had been peaceful. Even though Damon was his brother, he had to admit, it was nice having Elena all to himself without having to worry about Damon making a move on her, and not having any supernatural drama or any more people dying.

"Yes!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "And he was acting strangely weird... even for Klaus!" She slumped down on the couch and Stefan saw how her beautiful blonde hair bounced, as she huffed looking adorable.

He saw as she looked at him and a small smile covered her face. Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red as she studied him and Stefan completely forgot the presence of Elena until he made her way to him and hugged him.

Caroline looked away so Stefan wouldn't see her disappointment, and Stefan noticing the tension, cleared his throat and made his way towards the door. He shook his thoughts about Caroline. Elena! He loved Elena! He opened the door and looked at the two girls on last time before leaving.

"Be careful you two!" He said as he closed the door and got into his car to search for Klaus.

 **The other side- 1994**

"Tell me exactly how it started!" Bonnie said happily, actually excited about the situation which surprised Damon.

"You don't find this... I don't know, weird?" Damon asked looking for the right words. "I mean our enemy, that killed so many people is dating me."

Bonnie laughed."No, not at all. I think you are forgetting that you are a vampire and I am witch and we are stuck repeating the same day over and over again, so no Damon, I don't find this weird.

Damon smirked at the witch, looking at her with amusement, and than sighed.

"You want to know how it started?" Damon waited for Bonnie to speak but got an enthusiastic nod instead. He laughed and waited for Bonnie to get comfortable.

"Alright, It all began in the cabin, when I was helping Jeremy complete the hunters mark."

 _Flashback- Damon sat at the lake whittling. Trying to make the stake perfect, when Klaus appeared. Damon did not notice as he was focused on his stake. Klaus couldn't help but admire the elder Salvatore. A little bit of Damon's tongue was sticking out, as he tried to concentrate. His dark black hair locks falling on his forehead, which he didn't seem to notice, or mind. His legs crossed. Klaus took in the view and couldn't stop the smile from taking over his usually glum expression. He stood there just looking at Damon. Studying his expressions, his actions, his face, his body. He had to admit, Damon Salvatore was breathtakingly gorgeous. He walked up to Damon and sat next to him. "You know, if you adjust your angle a bit you can make it just a bit more sharper." Klaus suggested. Damon looked at him with wide eyes. "I know how to whittle, thanks." Damon rolled his eyes and continued working on his stake. Klaus obviously not happy with the amount of attention he was getting from the elder Salvatore, took the stake from Damon, and held it high. Damon's face changed from calm to irritated in a few seconds, as he uncrossed his legs and reached for the stake. Klaus got up and held the stake above his head, stretching his arm, his tall height being an advantage against Damon as Damon was shorter than him. "Give it back! Damon whined standing on his tiptoes. Klaus laughed as he saw the elder Salvatore struggle. His eyes bright, yet a pout planted on his face making him appear child-like. Damon tackled Klaus, catching him of guard, as he fell to the ground taking Damon with him. Damon squirmed around trying to get the stake, but stopped when he felt Klaus freeze. He looked down to see Klaus grinning like an idiot and they both started laughing like crazy, unable to stop. They kept flipping each other around, as they tried to get on top of the other, and suddenly they stopped. Gasping for air, they let out a small laugh, the stake in Klaus's hand forgotten completely. "You might want to get off of me, mate." Klaus said with a smug face. "Hate to break it to ya, but you are the one who needs to get off of me, mate. Damon said, stretching the word mate. Damon smirked and looked closely at Klaus. Klaus looked around and surely, he was the one on top. "I don't think I want to." Klaus said smiling. "Oh yeah. Than what do you want to do?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "This." Klaus leaned down and smashed his lips into Damon's. They kissed not caring about the time, forgetting about the hunters mark, the cure, vampire, witches. As time passed, none of them were aware about their surroundings. They kissed, and kissed until they heard someone clear their throat. The two pulled apart. Klaus stared at Damon with wide, happy, confused eyes, and Damon stared back with wide, bright, confused eyes, looking a little lost, yet full of desire. They both looked behind them to see Elijah staring...no, Glaring at them. "If you two are not too busy, I think we need to take care of some business first."_

"Elijah!" Bonnie yelled between laughs. "I am glad you are finding this funny." Damon said but couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"So, Elijah knows about you two?" Damon nodded again.

"What happened next?" Bonnie said with wide eyes and excitement.

"Waoh! Calm down tiger!" Damon said laughing, while patting Bonnie on the head. Bonnie rolled her eyes, slapped his hand away, and fixed her hair. "Just tell me the rest of the story!"

Damon sighed but continued anyway, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this situation. "Turns out that Elijah had jealousy issues..." Damon said scratching his neck awkwardly.

Bonnie just stared, her mouth hanging low, her eyes wide.

"No flipping way!"

 **Present**

"What do mean you can bring him back?" Alaric asked as hope started raising in him once again. Klaus laughed a bit and walked over to his car, motioning for Alaric to join.

Alaric hesitantly joined Klaus to his car. As Klaus started the car, they drove in silence until Alaric finally spoke up. "Why do you even care about bringing Damon back? You hate him!"

Klaus's grip tightened on the steering wheel, as the memories of all the terrible things he has done to hurt Damon came back, he pushed them away and looked straight ahead. "A little birdy told me that the witch also died. I have some plans for her that she can help with me with." Klaus lied. Something he was great at after a 1000 years of living. Alaric rolled his eyes.

"We don't even know what the hell happened to them, or if they are together or not." Alaric said, his anger increasing at the emotionless way Klaus was talking about Damon and Bonnie.

"No need to get angry, mate. I talked to a witch who told me that Sheila put Damon and Bonnie in a prison world." Klaus looked over at Alaric who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's a prison world?" Alaric asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Basically, they are reliving the same day, although I am not sure which prison world they are in. There are a couple of them. As Klaus finished, Alaric seemed to be in deep thought once again.

Alaric looked towards Klaus, who paid no attention to him. "I think I know what to do." Alaric finally said, catching Klaus's attention.

"We are going to bring Damon and Bonnie back."


	3. Chapter 3

GIVING US A TRY

CHAPTER 3

OH! AND I GUESS I FORGOT...BUT I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM. IF I DID OWN IT KLAMON WOULD HAPPEN.

* * *

 **1994- The Other Side**

Damon got up and strolled to the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of blood, a bag of chips, and some bourbon, he went back to the couch and slumped down on the couch. Bonnie was still in deep thoughts. "How did I not notice! I am so stupid!" Damon raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, and his own confusion about what she was thinking. As Bonnie noticed the expressions on his face, she rolled her eyes.

"You and Klaus!" She yelled, throwing her hands up. "The mushy gushy look exchange, the excuses to spend time together!"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fist, we do not do the mushy gushy looks, and you were too busy saving Elena, and you were practically blinded by your hatred for vampires, to notice much of anything." Bonnie nodded and than her eyes widened.

"Tell me more!"

When Damon didn't say anything she added, "What happened to Elijah! What happened next?" Damon picked up the bottle of bourbon.

"Nothing really. Klaus was starting to block me out, and ignore me and he went back to being normal, or as normal as he could get. Think about it Bon. He is a 1000 year old hybrid. Things like kisses happen every second. I knew it wasn't a big deal for him, but for some reason I just couldn't let go of the thought that we kissed. I didn't know what to do. I loved the kiss, but I didn't know why it happened, so I decided to go to the mansion."

* * *

 _Flashback- Damon looked at the door to the Mikaelson mansion with anger, nervousness, and determination. He paced around for a while, trying to calm down. He was Damon Salvatore! He was never nervous! It's been 1 month since that kiss between him and Klaus and he didn't know why but he needed to talk about it. Taking a deep breath, he finally knocked on the door._

 _"_ _Damon!" Klaus smiled when the door opened. "To what do I owe the pleasure to?"_

 _Damon pushed passed Klaus and entered the mansion. Klaus closed the door calmly, although his expressions showed disbelief, confusion, and... nervousness?_

 _"What can I get yo-"_

 _"Why did you kiss me?" Damon interrupted. Klaus looked shocked for a minute, but covered it up quickly. Klaus remained silent, looking directly at Damon._

 _"Why did you kiss me?" Damon repeated, although this time his voice was slow, and careful. Klaus narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "Because I wanted to." Klaus said slowly. Damon took a step forward as well, which impressed Klaus, not that he would say it out loud._

 _"Did you like it?" Damon whispered. Klaus smiled softly._

 _"Yeah, but the question is, did you?" Klaus asked tilting his head a bit, as he examined Damon. He looked him up and down, and Klaus had to admit, he had good taste._

 _"Yes" Damon said, for some reason feeling uncomfortable under Klaus's intense gaze on him._

 _"I- I enjoyed it." Damon finished._

 _Klaus's smile widened and Damon was kind of surprised to see the hybrid smile. It was a good look on him._

 _"That's all that matters than." Klaus said, and he saw as a light pink color made it's way towards Damon's cheeks. Laughing lightly, Klaus cupped Damon's face, and surprised Damon by kissing him with all his strength. Damon's arms made their way around Klaus's neck and Klaus brought him closer to him, as his arm rested protectively around Damon's waist, holding Damon in place. They than pulled apart, too early for Damon's liking. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Comfortable silence surrounding them, until Damon broke it._

 _"Wow." Damon whispered._

 _"Wow indeed." Klaus smirked._

 _Damon looked at Klaus and than quickly headed for the door. Klaus hurried towards him, and held onto Damon's wrist. "Woah! Where are you heading of to?" Klaus asked confused._

 _"Um, I just thought..." Damon trailed of. "Never mind. I should go. You are probably busy as well, I don't want to waste your time." Damon turned around once again, only to be stopped by Klaus once again._

 _"All I have is time, mate. Why are you in such a hurry?" Damon looked down to his feet. "It's nothing. It's stupid. Forget it."_

 _"Damon." Klaus said in a calm but demanding tone. Damon looked up at Klaus, and for the first time, Klaus studied Damon's face. He saw his expressions. He saw fear, nervousness, and he saw just how broken the blue eyed man standing in front of him was._

 _"Are you afraid I will hurt you?" Klaus said softly, which surprised Damon. Damon shook his head, and sighed._

 _"No, I- I just I don't know. you have a thing for Caroline, and I just..." Damon trailed of looking away from Klaus. Finally, Klaus realized that Damon was afraid of rejection, he was afraid of being the second choice once again, he was afraid of getting hurt. Klaus let go of him and walked back a bit. Damon looked at Klaus and turned for the door._

 _"Damon?" Klaus called after Damon._

 _"Hmm?" Damon turned around to face Klaus._

 _"I think...I think we should...we should...meet...I think...um" Klaus trembled over his words which Damon found completely unklaus-like and adorable. Damon was shocked at the way the thousand year old vampire was having difficulty asking him about hanging out. He reminded Damon of a teenager asking someone to prom. Damon decided that even though he was having a lot of fun with this, he was going to make it easier for Klaus._

 _"I would love to hangout with you Klaus." Damon finally said and Klaus let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had been holding. With that Damon left the mansion with a smiling Klaus and, walked back to the boarding house._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Klaus drove the car to the directions Alaric gave him and they reached a small house in a quiet neighborhood. They both got out of the car and walked towards the house. Klaus wanted to barge in but Alaric insisted on knocking. Alaric and Klaus waited until the door opened to a girl with short brunette hair and green eyes.

"Niklaus? What are you doing here?" She asked alert. Klaus looked at the little witch and smiled at the terror in her eyes. He had not met her before, yet she was terrified of him.

"We need your help." Alaric said with pleading eyes. Klaus wiggled his finger. "Correction, I want you to do something for me. It is quite an important task and i need the correct witch to do it or there will be consequences." The witch didn't flinch and Klaus was quite impressed. She reminded him of Damon in a way.

Alaric sighed. "What he means is that this is really important, so can you do something for us?"

The witch looked between the two vampires. "With what? I do not help vampires without an important reason."

Alaric sighed once again and heard Klaus grumble something that sounded like, witches! Always so damn uptight. He wanted to be mad at Klaus but that just made him remember Damon and Alaric couldn't help but smile.

"May we come in?"

The witch looked at Alaric with narrowed eyes. "We don't mean any trouble,please." The witch opened the door.

"You can come in.

* * *

Stefan strolled the boarding house and went inside Damon's room. He was done looking for Klaus, because everyone knew that the only way to find Klaus was when Klaus wanted to be found. He snooped around Damon's room once in a while when he got bored, also because he missed his brother, and this Caroline and Elena situation was getting to him. With Damon, he would feel better because his brother would make sarcastic comments or funny jokes and even comfort him and give advice sometimes. No matter how much relaxing it was without him, Damon was his brother, and now Stefan knew that Damon was his lifeline,he is important,more than some girl. He was the one constant he had in his life ever since he was born, and now he was gone.

Stefan sighed, his emotions were all over the place. Stefan looked through Damon's book collection, and than looked through his clothes in his huge closet. They were all organized by color. The shirts, t-shirts, jackets, and pants all in different sections. His sunglasses neatly rested on top a shelf, his hats underneath them, and his shoes neatly presented. Stefan shook his head amused. He knew his brother was a neat freak.

As he was about to leave, something caught his eye. There was a box hidden behind his clothes. Stefan dragged the box out and inhaled. It smelled so much like Damon. Leather, bourbon, and expensive cologne. The smells he had gotten used to,and learned to love. For a minute, Stefan just sat there, his eyes closed as he took in the scent and pictured his brother.

"I am sorry I failed you brother. I was such a bad brother. I miss you, big brother. Ho un sacco grande fratello manca." Stefan whispered.

Stefan opened his eyes and opened the box. He sat cross- legged on the floor of his brothers room. he picked up the envelopes on the top and opened them.

 _Someday,1952_

 _Dear Stefan,_

 _I don't know how long I will be able to take this anymore. It's been 2 years. I have been in the Augustine society for 2 whole years now. The Augustine society keep torturing us. Humans use vampires as lab rats. I just...I need you brother. I can't do this alone. I know I am being selfish and I don't deserve your love, but I need you. I finally got a pen and paper from Maggie today. She told me that she delivered the letters I wrote before. The question is why haven't you come yet? Enzo and Maggie are the only people I talk to here. Believe it or not, they are not the only people keeping me sane here, it's the thoughts of you, fratellino. I talk to Enzo about you all the time. I think it helps with the pain. I wish I can see you soon._

 _your brother,_

 _Damon_

Stefan put the letter down and stared into space. He felt his vision become blurry and wetness on his face, but he didn't move. Guilt crept into him. He just stared at the wall. What was he doing! He is doing the same thing he did in 1952. He is leaving his brother, when he needs him the most. He is giving up on him. He is leaving his brother because of a girl...again. He closed his eyes and picked up the next letter. He took a deep breath as he opened it preparing himself once again.

* * *

 **1994- The other side**

"So, wait let me get this straight, Klaus asked you on a date?"

"It wasn't a date! It was a hang-out!" Damon corrected Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but decided not to argue.

"Right, Klaus asked you to hang-out?" Damon looked at her for awhile and than nodded his head. "Yeah we went out. It was petty fun actually." Damon thought about the first time they went out but before he could tell Bonnie about it they heard something outside.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked getting up from the couch.

"I don't know" Damon opened the door and raced outside. Bonnie followed close behind. Once they reached the two looked around frantically, but they saw nothing. Damon sighed and stepped back inside the house, about to close the door when they saw a small guy sitting on a bench eating something.

"Who the hell is that?" Damon asked tilting his head to the side.

Bonnie smirked and looked at Damon.

"That is our ticket to home."

* * *

 **present**

Klaus and Alaric sat in front of the petite witch who was going through the grimoire.

"I got it." She spoke. They both looked up to see the witch, Veronica Bennett smiling slightly.

"There are two major prison worlds. The 1903 prison world was for vampires who are rippers. There are a few of them trapped in there. One of them is Lily Salvatore. Her and some of her heretics or witchpires are in the prison world."

Klaus thought about that for a minute. Lily Salvatore. That name sounded so familiar. Can she be related to Damon and Stefan? Klaus shook the thought out and focused on Veronica.

"The other prison world, and the one I believe Sheila put Damon and Bonnie in, has Kai Parker. It's the 1994 prison world. The Gemini Coven trapped Kai Parker in there so he won't destroy the Coven for power. After all, he did attack and kill his own siblings for power. The coven makes the twins in the family merge at a particular age. I don't know too much about the coven."

Alaric looked at Veronica in disbelief. "Wait, when you mean merge you mean MERGE!" Alaric asked while making a movement with his hands. Veronica nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Lets get to the important parts shall we." Klaus moved forward.

"So let me get with straight. You are telling me that Damon and Bonnie were stuck in the prison world of 1994 with a psychopath that killed his own siblings? Veronica nodded again.

"That's exactly what I said." Alaric let out a small laugh.

"He sounds just like you!" Klaus rolled his eyes and let out a low growl. "First of all,I did not kill my siblings, I simply daggered them, and I do not do it for power. I did it so I can get them out of the way and second, I don't think you get to talk to me that way because I can and I will rip your heart out!" Klaus threatened, even though he would never kill Alaric because Damon has a fondness for the teacher and would probably never talk to him if he did that.

Alaric just rolled his eyes and looked at Veronica who had disgust written all over her face. "Anyways, what's the plan? How so we get them back?" Alaric asked. "I need the blood of a significant other, blood of a family member, and Bennett blood, which will be my blood so you don't need to worry about that. I am a powerful witch so I can complete the spell in a few hours, unlike other witches. The rest of the things that you need for the spell is nothing you need to worry about." Alaric nodded but Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"What are you hiding?" Klaus growled causing Veronica to flinch. She quickly covered up and held her head high.

"Nothing." She said with confidence.

"You know I can't believe that. I have been living for 1000 years. I can tell if a person is lying from a mile away." Veronica swallowed and than sighed.

"Since we don't have the ascendant, we need to do a complex spell. Everything in the supernatural world has a balance. Every time you gain something, you loose the other. Natural and unnatural magic causes problems. I have to use Natural magic, which means the unnatural magic will be taken over by the natural powers. My powers will destroy the unnatural power, so creatures like vampires, and werewolves will loose all their powers." Veronica explained slowly.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked confused.

"They turn human." Klaus said in a monotone.

"Is it temporary?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know, I never did the spell before." Klaus looked at Veronica and than picked up a knife.

"I guess we have to find out."

* * *

Okay! So this chapter took me a long time and I am so sorry about that. I think this is one of my favorite chapters, and I would have posted this earlier but I had a very busy schedule. I want to thank all my readers for all the reviews and favorites and follows. Please Please Please leave a review. They are very helpful and they help me continue this book. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will also be updating some of my other fanfics so make sure you check them out as well. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Giving Us A Try- Chapter 4**

 **I do not own TVD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _November 1, 1953_

 _Happy birthday brother! I am usually with you on your birthday, even if you don't usually know when I am around. I don't know why I keep writing these letters. It's not like you are going to get these. Maybe it's for my own sanity. I guess I just miss my brother. I know you don't need me anymore, but I guess you are stuck with me. Today, Enzo gave me a bit of his blood so I can get the strength to write this letter. He gave me a sympathetic look as if he knew I was losing my mind but complied anyways. I don't think I can do this anymore. It's been 3 years and I can't take another day of this torture. I am waiting for you brother._

 _Damon_

Stefan folded the letter and wiped his eyes. He felt alone, lonely, but worst of all, he felt guilty. It made him frustrated. Guilt was a familiar feeling. All the years of killing without remorse. Guilt has become his best friend. That's why Stefan came to Mystic Falls, and that's why he took the easy way out. He started to live like a human.

He found Elena and fell in love with her. He forgot about his brother as if he meant nothing to him and the guilt he was feeling for that, was worst than anything he has ever felt before. His mind was clouded with the "love" and obsession for Elena, he forgot with his big brother, who took care of him since he was a baby. Stefan didn't know that his brother looked after him all those years and he always thought that Damon didn't have any humanity.

He gave up on his brother, while his brother never gave up on him. Stefan put the letters back in their envelopes, not missing the blood stains that were all over them. He straightened the envelopes out while thinking. Nervously, he played with the envelopes, his hands shaking slightly.

Did he know his big brother at all?

* * *

 **1994- The other side**

Bonnie and Damon kept staring at the boy sitting on the bench in silence. It was almost hard to believe that there was another person instead of them. They looked at each other and silently communicated. Bonnie who was getting annoyed of the silence finally turned herself so she can face Damon completely.

"Let's go." Bonnie said as she walked towards the guy who was sitting on the bench. Damon looked at her with disbelief.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Damon held onto Bonnie's arm. "We can't just go up to him. We don't even know who he is!" Damon exclaimed. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yes we can, and yes I will." Bonnie said quietly.

"Oh yeah!" Damon said smiling sarcastically. "And what are you going to say? That you are a witch who lost her powers with a vampire, and you died because you were the anchor to the other side and you saved your friends and couldn't save me because the witches stopped there spell?" Damon clapped his hands. "Don't forget to give him some pie with that introduction, I mean we are his new neighbors." Damon said as Bonnie glared at him and than sighed. "Okay, I see your point." Bonnie said in defeat. Damon smiled feeling accomplished.

"We have to think logically Bon." Damon sighed as he noticed the disappointed expression his friend was wearing. Bonnie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon?" Damon snickered. "These Bonnie Bear, are the benefits of having 1000 year old boyfriends, you should try it sometime." Bonnie giggled. "I think I will pass."

While the two were having the conversation they did not realize that they had been spotted. When they heard an unfamiliar voice, the two of them stopped and their heads shot up.

"Bonnie and Damon! It is so good to finally meet you both! My name is Kai Parker."

* * *

Klaus grabbed the knife and made a cut on his wrist, watching as the blood dripped into the bowl. Alaric watched the action confused.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"Giving my blood to Veronica for the spell." Klaus replied without taking his eyes off the blood.

"I can see that." Alaric rolled his eyes. "Why?" He questioned. Klaus sighed loudly as he thought about what to say but gave up as he realized that he had no choice but to tell the history teacher about his relationship with Damon.

"Well, you need the blood of the significant other don't you?" Klaus asked with a sly smile. Alaric's eyes widened. "You mean, you and Bonnie!" Alaric exclaimed in shock.

"No, I mean Damon." Klaus said calmly and if possible, Alaric's eyes went wider. Before he can speak another word, Klaus spoke up, "We will talk about this later, first we need to deal with this spell which means we need Bennett blood and Stefan's blood." Klaus looked at Veronica who nodded.

"I got the Bennett blood covered." Veronica said as she took the knife and made a small cut across her palm. Soon her blood mixed with Klaus's. "Call the brother. I will leave you two alone to talk and sort things out." Veronica left the room and went up the stairs. Alaric quickly looked towards Klaus.

"Care to explain how and why you are dating my best friend and I didn't even know about it!" Klaus looked up from his phone with the calmest expression on his face.

"Tell Stefan to get here." Klaus said to Alaric who took out his phone and texted Stefan without taking his eyes off Klaus. Klaus sighed and sat up straight.

"Where do you want me to start?" Klaus said slowly. Dammit! Damon has made him go soft. Klaus grumbled to himself as he put his phone in his jean pocket.

"The beginning, and don't leave anything out!" Klaus rolled his eyes wishing Damon would have been here to take care of this. Klaus told Alaric about the first time they kissed, and Elijah, and how Klaus asked Damon to "hang out". By the end, Alaric was laughing like a maniac.

"So, where did you guys go for your date?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a date." Klaus looked around the room and than back at Alaric.

"We didn't really get a chance to hang out for a long time. One night, Damon came to my house and there were some things that happened, and some things I regret till this day." Klaus said with a slight flinch. Alaric narrowed his eyes.

"I still can't believe you asked him out like that. It was very...human of you." Alaric stated. Klaus sighed."Before we were vampires, we were human. We lock our humanity up to deal with the people around us, but when you find a person who will not judge you in any way, and thinks the way you think, you open up to them. For some reason, I opened up to Damon that night. I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. Believe it or not, Damon and I are similar in many ways. But, we swore that we will not speak of the events that were happening between us because the others might take advantage of our humanity and weaknesses." Klaus looked at Alaric who was looking at him with a look of understanding.

"After all, love is a vampires greatest weakness." Klaus said surprisingly softly. After a moment of silence Alaric spoke up, "So, what happened next?" Klaus sighed once again and cleared his throat.

"Where were we?" Klaus thought for a moment. "Oh yes, Damon came to the mansion after he had a fight with his brother and Elena wanting to take up on my offer to hang out. My guess, he wanted some closure. He looked devastated." Alaric nodded slowly.

"Why did he come to you?" Alaric asked.

"Think about it, everyone in town hated him for one reason or another, They hated him because he was being himself. I was the only one he can be himself around." Alaric nodded understanding a bit.

"Continue."

* * *

 _Flashback- "Damon! To what do I owe the pressure to?" Damon barged into the house. Klaus raised an eyebrow but closed the door._

 _"Look, I know that you probably don't care about me, and we aren't even friends, and that kiss was probably just a kiss and nothing more, and that you don't want to hangout, even though you were the one who went all Edward Cullen and asked me to hangout with you, but I just need a place to stay and I had a fight with my brother and Elena and I have no where to go and ugh!" Damon put his face in his hands._

 _"God! This is all you fault!" Klaus raised an eyebrow looking amused._

 _"My fault?" Klaus asked, not hiding his amusement. Damon let out an exasperated sigh._

 _"Yes! I mean You were the one who kissed me, I was minding my own business, and you were the one who went all Damon lets go out sometime!" Klaus couldn't help the small smile that spread on his face._

 _"And if things couldn't get anymore complicated, you and I are enemies, we are planning to kill each other even if you can't freaking die! Oh and did I tell you I have to be a better man because I am just so damn terrible and-"_

 _Klaus grabbed onto Damon and pulled him closer. Klaus brought his lips closer to Damon's and kissed him with all the strength he had. When Klaus pulled back, he had a smirk on his face and Damon just looked confused, frustrated, and disoriented._

 _"Shut up." Klaus whispered. Damon sighed becoming more and more frustrated by the second._

 _"Why?" Damon whispered letting his guards down._

 _"Why what, love?" Klaus asked._

 _"Why are you doing this? Is it some sort of game? A way to get Elena or something? Because everyone wants Elena!" Damon threw his hands up. "Or is it like some kind of stupid how to screw over Damon plan?" Damon slumped on the couch at Klaus's intense stare. "Because everyone hates me! My own brother. Damon scoffed. "Hell, even my own father hated me, so why would a big-bad powerful hybrid be any different! Honestly, I don't even know what's wrong with me! Why do I even care! I shouldn't even be here! What the hell am I doing here?"_

 _Damon was about to get up when Klaus sat on the sofa and held his wrist and pulled him back down._

 _"Do I need to kiss you again?" Klaus chuckled. At Damon's annoyed look he sighed and leaned back on the couch casually._

 _"Honestly Damon, I don't know why I kissed you, or why I am the way I am with you, but I promise you that it is not a plan and I am not using you." Damon just nodded._

 _"Maybe, I am smitten by you." Klaus confessed quietly. Damon's eyes widened. He looked at Klaus with shock but didn't say anything. He nervously licked his lips and cooled down. Damon smirked._

 _"Of course you are Klaus. I have that affect on people." Damon winked. Klaus chuckled and got up to grab his phone that was now ringing._

 _"Sister, how can I help you?" Klaus said sarcastically without taking his eyes off Damon, who was now looking at the paintings around the room. "Nik! They killed him! He's dead!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Calm down sister! What is the matter?" Klaus asked with a hint of panic. "They killed him! Kol is dead!" Rebekah sobbed. Klaus's grip tightened on his phone._

 _Damon who heard the conversation looked at him with wide eyes. Klaus's once warm brown eyes were cold, with no emotion except anger present._

 _"Who?" Klaus growled. "Stefan, Elena, and the rest of their stupid friends."_

 _Klaus threw the phone against the wall and zoomed towards Damon, who gasped in surprise and stepped back slamming into the wall._

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Stefan!" Caroline's voice echoed through the boarding house.

Stefan didn't look up from the letters in his hand.

"Stefan!" Caroline called again as she used her vampire hearing to track Stefan's movement. Soon enough, she popped her head into Damon's room to see Stefan sitting on the floor with a box in front of him. Caroline narrowed her eyes and quietly stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Stefan?" She asked softly."Are you okay?" She sat next to Stefan. She looked at the letters in his hand and than at the expression of despair on his face. She waited patiently for him to say something. They sat in silence until Stefan finally spoke,"I am the worst brother ever." Stefan whispered, bowing his head in disappointment.

"No, No you're not. You are a great brother." Caroline started comforting him. Caroline waited for his answer but instead, Stefan handed her the letters he was holding. Caroline opened them carefully, preparing herself for what she might see.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I can't do this to my brother Caroline, not again." Stefan said with wide eyes. Caroline nodded.

"You won't. We will bring him back, we will bring both, Bonnie and Damon back." Stefan nodded.

"We are going to get Damon and Bonnie back." Stefan smiled at Caroline, putting the letters away.

Caroline put her arms around Stefan and leaned her head on his shoulder. Stefan kissed her on her head. "Thanks Caroline." Stefan whispered as he hugged her back and closed his eyes.

"No problem at all Stefan, I will always be there for you."

* * *

Chapter 4 is finally done! Sorry that it took so long. Thanks you guys for the reviews and favorites. I am glad you guys like the book and please check out my other stories. Also, please write any ideas for delijah and klamon stories in the reviews and tell me what you thought oh Chapter 4 of this story. Thank you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Giving Us A Try- Chapter 5

I do not own TVD or any of the characters except the OC's.

* * *

Damon stood in front of Bonnie protectively, shielding her little body from Kai. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the guy standing in front of him. He looked harmless, but Damon wasn't going to let that fool him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Damon shot at him. "How did you end up here?" Damon shot another question at him.

"Woah! One question at a time! Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere."

Bonnie pushed Damon slightly with a grunt, and stood with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed the same way Damon's were. Kai raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Bonnie Bennett! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kai said with fake enthusiasm. Bonnie walked past Damon and stood closer to Kai.

"I know you are the key for us to go home! Just tell us what to do and we will be out of your way." Kai laughed.

"you have this all wrong Bonnie. You are the key to getting us out of here. I am just here to help you." Damon rolled his eyes. "You expect us to believe that you are going to help us get home? You don't even know us." Damon said as he walked to Bonnie.

"Hey! I want to get out of here just as much as you two do! So we can sit here and argue, or we can get the hell out of here. The choice is yours."

Bonnie studied him not understanding what this guy wants. "So you have the things we need to get out of here?" Bonnie asked, hope rising in her once again.

"Yes." Kai responded.

"Alright than lets skip the chit chat, and get to it." Damon said smiling sarcastically. Kai nodded before grabbing Bonnie's arm. She gasped and Damon growled speeding towards Kai.

Kai held out a hand without taking his eyes off Bonnie. "Do not try to act smart witch, if you are planning on leaving me here I will destroy your only chance of leaving this place. Do we understand?" Bonnie looked at him with narrowed eyes, looking unaffected by the action, and nodded stiffly.

Damon quickly pulled Bonnie towards him, holding her protectively.

"Very well than, lets do this bestie."

* * *

 _Damon swallowed and tried to hide his fear as Klaus slammed his against the wall._

 _"Klaus-" Damon started but was interrupted._

 _"Shut up!" Klaus growled. "You and your little friends killed my brother! You will pay for this Salvatore!" Klaus punched Damon across his face. Damon gasped and touched the sore spot on his face. "Klaus listen to me! I didn't have anything to do with your brother!" Damon gasped out and suddenly his walls were back up. His face not showing an ounce of emotion. Every conversation they had before forgotten. The 'relationship and feelings' forgotten. Klaus stared at Damon shocked at the change._

 _"I didn't kill your brother! I didn't know what my brother was up to. I have been spending my time with you or helping baby Gilbert practice!" Klaus snorted. "Right, and I should trust you?" Klaus said as his eye color changed to yellow._

 _"Yes! Just this once trust me!" Damon threw his hands up._

 _Damon shook his head. One minute they were both acting like high school kids with crushes, the next they were vampires yelling, and fighting with each other. This is the pitfall of being a vampire. You can't always have a romantic fairy tale lifestyle. It's far from that._

 _It's dark and full of fighting and death. Full of heart break and rejection._

 _Rejection... The one thing Damon has always feared, the one thing he and Klaus had in common, and the one thing they actually bonded over._

 _Damon has made the mistake again. The mistake of opening up to a vampire who was never going to be anything more than an enemy. Now staring into Klaus's once warm eyes that were now cold and distant he realized the mistake he had just made._

 _Veins crawled on Klaus's face and in a matter of seconds disappeared._

 _"Okay." Klaus said calmly. "Go." He gestured for the door and Damon narrowed his eyes for a while, studying Klaus who had no emotion on his face. Damon didn't know if her should be relieved or not. Damon slowly stepped towards the door and Klaus watched as he got closer._

 _A growl escaped him and Klaus leaped for Damon biting him on his neck as his eyes turned an ugly shade of yellow. Damon's screams echoed through the mansion and his useless efforts to free himself from Klaus's tight hold gone to waste. When Klaus finally pulled back, Damon fell on his knees, too weak and exhausted to stand. He swallowed and Klaus watched as Damon blinked trying to get clear his vision. He looked up at Klaus, eyes shining with betrayal and pain and Klaus found himself rethinking his actions._

 _He stepped back and watched as Damon slumped to the ground, his eyes shutting from pain, he curled into himself as if trying to find warmth. With one last glance, Klaus turned around and darted over to his room._

Alaric gawked at Klaus as he finished his story.

"The hell is wrong with you!" Alaric yelled as he stared at Klaus wide eyed. Klaus tried to act unaffected. "

Ah come on mate! Let the past stay the past. No need getting mad about it now. Alaric's expression's didn't change one bit.

Veronica came down the stairs and sat in the chair across from the two. "I can sense another vampire close by. Do you know who that might be?" Veronica asked, suddenly alert. Klaus straightened up.

"That would be Stefan Salvatore." He said as he head footsteps get closer to the door. He opened the door before Stefan got the chance to knock and smiled.

"Invite him in." He ordered earning a glare from the witch standing next to him but she invited Stefan in anyway. Stefan stepped in confused, and put a huge box on the table, taking a seat uneasily next to Alaric, glaring at Klaus as he did so. The box caught Klaus's attention. The strong smell of Damon hit him and in less than a moment, he was standing in front of it, eyeing is curiously. "What's in that box?"

"Just something I found. What are you up to Klaus?" Stefan asked, his pose stiff, as if he was ready to fight.

"Calm down mate. I only mean good." Klaus said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I somehow find that hard to believe." Klaus let out a chuckle.

"I really prefer the ripper you." Klaus said making Stefan growl and glare more intensely.

"Before we kill each other, can we just stop and act like mature adults, and try to solve this problem!" Alaric announced, getting in the middle as all the attention in the room shifted to him. Klaus took a sit on the couch and Veronica did the same, looking between the three of them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You said this had to do with Damon?" Stefan asked looking between Klaus and Alaric.

"Straight to the point. I like it." Klaus replied, trying to anger Stefan.

"So you are Stefan? The ripper?" Veronica titled her head, a look of disgust and shock on her face. Stefan nodded. "I have full control now, I rely on animal blood." Veronica nodded slowly. "Can someone tell me why I am here?"

Alaric sighed and sat up straight.

"Klaus found a way to bring Damon back." Stefan's head shot up, his expression changed. "What." Stefan whispered. "How?" He said looking between Klaus, Alaric, and Veronica.

"Your brother is in a prison world, with my cousin Bonnie. They are reliving the same day over and over again and I might have a way to bring them back. I just need your blood." Stefan quickly grabbed the knife off the table and cut the palm of his hand, squeezing his hand, everyone watched as the blood mixed with the others in the bowl present on the middle of the table.

"So what's the spell?" Stefan asked, his voice shaky from the recent news. Alaric cleared his throat. "The spell needed needed the blood of a Bennett witch, the blood of a family member, and the blood of a significant other. Veronica helped us with the Bennett witch part, and you already gave us your blood..." Alaric trailed off.

"Alright, so all you need is the blood of a significant other." Stefan paused for a second. "But neither of them have a significant other." Alaric inhaled loudly. "We got that part covered as well." Alaric said quietly. "The spell required my blood." Klaus said with a smirk. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would it use your blood?" Stefan questioned.

"Because I am Damon's significant other." Klaus said and everyone watched as Stefan's eyes widened almost comically. "What!" Stefan screamed making Alaric wince slightly, but Klaus sat unaffected. "How did I not know about this! What did you do! Did you compel him?" Klaus growled. "I would never compel him." Stefan stood up and moved towards Klaus. "I don't believe you." He said lowly, practically growling. "Well, I don't need you to believe, and I do not need your approval." Klaus said stepping closer to Stefan. "Why do you even care?" Klaus said smugly. "I am his brother!" Klaus scoffed. "Some brother! You barely know him! Did you know about the five years he suffered, waiting for his brother to come for him, but his brother never came! Were you there for him when he was heart broken over Katherine? Did you ever say thank you to him for sacrificing himself over and over for you and your doppelganger?" When Stefan stayed silent, looking at the floor, a guilty look on his face, Klaus nodded. "I didn't think so."

Veronica looked between the two of them and than at Alaric who looked at them in shock. "Klaus what are you talking about? When did Damon suffer?" Alaric asked.

"Let's not discuss that now. That's a story for another time." Alaric didn't push and they all took a seat.

"What about Bonnie? What about her significant other?" Stefan asked Veronica. "She is yet to find hers. That part will not be necessary for her." They all nodded in understanding and finally Veronica decided to drop the bomb. "You should know that this spell will have some consequences." Veronica told Stefan. "What now?" He asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Your brother will turn human."

* * *

"Oh come on!" Kai nudged Damon, earning a growl from the vampire. "What happened next?" He said excitedly.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Damon growled. Bonnie sat frozen from the information Damon had told her about Klaus biting him. Her hand on her mouth as she kept staring at Damon. "Well, it sounded so interesting, I could't help but eavesdrop." Kai sat next to Bonnie and grabbed the bag of chips sitting on the table. He took out a handful of chips and stuffed them into his mouth.

"We're listening." He said, his mouth full as he smiled. Damon sighed and looked at Bonnie who nodded and gave him the 'just do it' look. Damon closed his eyes and once again continued his story.

 _Damon lay on the floor and watched as Klaus left to go upstairs. He could feel the affects of the bite taking it's toll. Damon tried to get up, failing and than gave up. Sweat forming on his head, his body shaking slightly. He curled into himself and swallowed as pain shot through his body, he let out a groan of pain. The opening of the door made him uncurl. He picked himself up slightly, once again falling on the ground. The dark figure came closer to him. Damon squinted his eyes to clear his blurry vision. His breathing was heavy and he let out a sob of frustration. He had never liked being weak, and the emotional pain was way more than the physical._

 _Even though Klaus and him were enemies, Klaus had gotten to him. He had kissed him, made him feel, let his guard down, and than left him to die. The figure bent down and touched his face. Damon was ready to run away but the tender and soft touch made him feel safe. Damon blinked and finally the face became visible._

 _"Elijah?" Damon chocked out, his voice hoarse and weak. He coughed and spit out blood. A strong arm wrapped about his shoulders and under his knees and he felt himself being picked up. He let out a gasp and buried his head into Elijah's chest. He let out a shaky breath but didn't have enough energy to protest so just decided to go with it._

 _Closing his eyes, he let himself meet darkness. At this moment, he put all his trust in Elijah. He knew he probably shouldn't, but at this moment he didn't care. He just didn't want to be alone._

 _He didn't want to die alone._

* * *

The ringing of Stefan's phone broke the silence in the room, and the staring contest Klaus was having with the box that smelled like Damon. Klaus raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I see you are ignoring the doppelganger's calls." Klaus said smugly. "Trouble in paradise I assume."

Stefan let out a humorless laugh. "She has feelings for Damon." Klaus's expression darkened for a second before he covered it up. This of course did not go unnoticed by Alaric and Stefan. Veronica raised an eyebrow but kept setting up the items for the spell.

"Did she tell you that?" Alaric asked softly.

"No, not directly. I can tell though." Klaus Sat up and smirked. "Well, my little vampire has quite an impression on the ladies. Although, he is not in the need for one." Klaus practically growled the last part. Alaric raised his hands and laughed. Stefan shook his head and let out a sigh. "This is never going to stop being weird." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Back to the topic, mate." Klaus clapped his hands together. "You don't seem to be affected much by the fact the that the doppelganger has chosen Damon over you. If I am not wrong, which I rarely am, does this have anything to do with the beautiful blonde? Caroline?" Klaus smirked proudly when he saw Stefan freeze. "Ah, I knew I was right." Klaus announced chuckling. "Okay. So maybe. Why, you jealous?" Stefan asked smirking. "Not at all mate, I am very happy with my raven one." Stefan couldn't help but smile at the way Klaus talked about his brother, and the nicknames he called him. "I'm glad." Stefan whispered.

"Yeah man! Just...don't screw it up. Don't hurt him. He's been through way too much. I remember the times I had to take a drunken, crying Damon home and I don't want to see him like that again." Alaric said seriously. Klaus nodded, his eyes softening.

"I would never hurt him." he said softly before smirking again. "So...Why are you and Elena still together?" Stefan groaned but answered, "I thought I still loved her, but with Damon gone, I had all of her attention. I had her all to myself and I guess I just figured out that she was just a competition." Klaus smirked softly.

Anyways, tell me about you and Damon." Stefan asked. Klaus sighed.

"Come along, I'll start from the beginning...once again."

* * *

"Well, what happened next?" Kai asked enthusiastically.

"We need to get out of here." Damon said as he looked over at Bonnie.

She turned to Kai and smiled sarcastically."Why don't you tell us something about you?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes.

"What is this some kind of counseling session!" Damon groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course princess." Kai said smiling at Bonnie and completely ignoring Damon. "Well, lets see. I killed my family for power. I ended up in this hell hole because my father thought that our coven was in danger because of me, and decided to locked me up in here." Kai smiled at Bonnie's shocked expression, and Damon who blinked over and over but didn't seem surprised.

"Well, can we get out of here?" Damon asked getting up from the couch. Bonnie looked at him, opening and closing her mouth.

"Absolutely not! I am not bringing _him_ along. I will not go, if he goes." Bonnie said pointing at Kai. Damon sighed frustrated. "Bonnie..." Bonnie shook her head. "No! I am not taking a psychotic serial killer who I barely know back to the land of living!" Bonnie shouted at Damon, hand on her hips.

"Come on Bon! We can take care of it!" Damon argued.

"No!" Damon bit his lip and nodded. "Fine." He whispered in defeat. Bonnie's expressions softened. "I'm sorry Damon. I want to go home just as much as you do. I miss them all too you know." Bonnie said wiping a tear away. Damon sighed and hugged Bonnie, feeling his shirt get wet from her tears. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her on her head. "It's okay."

Kai got up from the couch. "Aww, isn't this just adorable." Damon and Bonnie glared at him. "Well, I'll give you two one last chance. I am going to get some more snacks, and if you guys still decide not to leave, I will destroy out key out of here." Kai smiled. "Have fun. No pressure."

Damon watched the door close and turned to Bonnie.

"We need a plan."

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter and I know I haven't updated for a long time and I am so sorry, I have just been very busy. I will try to update often after my exams are over. Thanks for leaving a review and all that and thanks for reading! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Giving Us a Try**

 **Chapter 6**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

 **The other side- 1994**

"I give up!" Bonnie exclaimed as she got up from the couch, and went to stand by the window which Damon was staring aimlessly out of. A glass of bourbon in his hand, surprisingly untouched.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled trying to get his attention, but Damon stood still, eyes distant. Expression unreadable. Bonnie shook him as roughly as she can, shaking him out of his trance. Bonnie frowned and watched intensely with sharp green eyes as Damon blinked and looked around as if trying to figure out where he was. Bonnie's once sharp green eyes softened and she sighed. She rubbed his arm softly and Damon relaxed a bit under her touch. "You okay?" She asked softly, expression one of concern.

"Yeah. I am fine." Damon replied in a soft tone. He sounded lost. Damon moved to sit on the couch and placed his cup on the table in front of him. Bonnie followed him to the couch and took a seat next to him without taking her eyes of her best friend, concern and worry for the vampire she had grown close to clouding her thoughts. She decided to change the topic. Leaning back in the couch she rubbed her hands together before saying, "So, did you come up with a plan?" Damon shook his head furiously

"Nope." He said, popping the p. "Nothing! I just can't figure out what this guy is up to." Damon hissed. Bonnie sighed once again and looked up from her hands which she was currently playing with, and looked towards Damon. His jaw was clenched tightly, his mouth set in a frown, his usually confident posture slumped, his head resting in his hands, his hands tightly clutching his hair. He pulled on them in frustration. Bonnie's frown turned into a playful smile as she punched him on the shoulder lightly. When Damon didn't acknowledge her, she did it again and again.

"Stop it!" Damon finally said with a chuckle.

"Nope! Not until you stop brooding!" Bonnie replied punching him again.

"You won't stop will you?" Damon asked smirking.

"I will, but on one condition." Bonnie pretended to think as she tapped her chin with her finger. A playful smirk on her face. "Oh really. What can I do for you Ms. Bennett?" Bonnie's expression brightened as she squealed. "Tell me more about you and Klaus." Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course." Damon replied dryly. "Oh come on!" Bonnie exclaimed. "My enemy and my best friend slash former enemy were dating behind my back and I surprisingly find them cute. The least you can do it tell me your story and distract me and yourself from this stupid prison world, and Kai for a couple minutes." Damon sighed. "We need a plan Bonnie." He said as he grabbed his abandoned glass of bourbon once again. "And we will make a plan. Just for a couple minutes. I need to know what happens. Besides, sometimes you just need to go with the flow."

Damon raised an eyebrow when Bonnie made waving motions with her hands. Damon chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Alright where did we stop." Bonnie thought for a moment. "Klaus bit you and Elijah found you!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you." Damon said as he shook his head. "Anyways…Like you just said, when I got bitten I decided to go with the flow." Damon mocked Bonnie as he made the same wave motion with his hands. Bonnie rolled her eye but couldn't help but laugh. Damon shifted in his seat and began once again.

"So this is what happened…"

 _Damon shivered as he came in contact with reality. The cold air making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. His face felt wet with sweat and the unbearable pain in the crook of his neck made it almost impossible to stay conscious. He slowly blinked his eyes and tried to support his body with the help of his elbows as he tried to get up from the soft bed. The unfamiliarity of the place making Damon confused, and even though he would never admit if making him feel scared. He brought his hand up to his neck in a useless attempt to stop the pain. The memories then came back to him. Klaus. Kol. Elijah. The bite. Klaus bit him. Damon was dying. He coughed weakly and slumped back in bed, closing his eyes. The sound of footsteps coming closer to him made him slowly turn his face towards them. He blinked when he saw Elijah scoot closer to him. He watched silently as Elijah fixed the bed sheets. Elijah finally looked towards Damon. He smiled when he saw glassy blue eyes stare at him intensely._

 _"Elijah…" Damon started but didn't have the energy to finish. His breathing became uneven._

 _"Shh." Elijah moved Damon's raven locks out of his eyes shocking Damon and himself._

 _"Do not speak. Here. I brought some blood." Elijah opened a blood bag and used one arm to gently prop Damon up. He slowly extended the blood bag towards Damon, who dug his fangs right in, greedily sucking on the blood. "Thanks." Damon whispered as he once again slumped down on the bed. Elijah mumbled something under his breath but Damon couldn't hear and honestly didn't care at this moment. "I am going to change your clothes." Elijah stated as he came towards Damon who looked down at his bloody shirt grimacing._

 _"Who would have thought? Elijah Mikaelson is changing Damon Salvatore's clothes." Elijah chuckles softly before sitting down next to Damon and helping him up once again. He slowly took Damon's shirt off and Damon groaned as the pain in his neck intensified._

 _"Easy." Elijah's voice calmed him, relaxed him. Damon sighed leaning against Elijah's shoulder as Elijah fixed his new shirt. Damon sniffed._ _"Smells like you." He mumbled groggily._

 _"Well, it is my shirt." Elijah replied as he threw Damon's shirt out. "I like it." Damon mumbled as he closed his eyes._

 _"It does look better on you." Elijah said smiling._

 _"Oh shucks. I might start blushing." Damon replied sleepily but the sarcasm can still be detected. Elijah chuckled once again, a smile on his face. The elder Salvatore seemed to make him smile many times these days. Elijah used to see Damon as a young, arrogant vampire, but as he got to spend more time with him he realized who Damon Salvatore really is. Damon Salvatore is a challenge. Someone he knows he can never have. Damon Salvatore is stubborn, compassionate. Damon Salvatore does not back down from any challenge. He is dangerous but he has a huge heart. Damon Salvatore is beautiful, but he also has brains. Damon Salvatore has many flaws but Elijah accepted his flaws. Elijah saw a younger version of himself in Damon._

 _Now laying on his bed, in his shirt, Damon Salvatore looked absolutely gorgeous. Elijah smiled softly as he studied the features of the raven haired vampire in his bed. His raven hair once again lay messily in front of his closed eyes, his beautiful ocean blue orbs hidden behind his closed lids. His cheeks reddened a bit, His face was covered with sweat yet he still managed to look beautiful. Elijah sighed before bringing a towel and some water from the bathroom. Damon mumbled something in his sleep. His eyebrows furrowed, and the corners of his mouth pulled down to a frown. Elijah wondered if the hallucinations have already started. He sat in his bed slowly and pulled Damon towards himself. Damon's head rested near his chest. Elijah smiled ever so slightly when Damon visibly relaxed. Elijah wet the towel and placed it on Damon's head. When he thought it was enough, he put the water and the towel on the table beside the bed and got up, covering Damon with a blanket, he watched as Damon clutched onto the blanket, snuggling into it. With that he closed the lights and left the room._

* * *

 _Damon woke up with a scream. The pain in his neck was increasing and he couldn't take it anymore, the emotional pain from the never ending hallucinations getting to him, he squirmed around in the bed. He felt gentle hands on his face, he focused on the warm voice._

 _"Hush Damon. It will be alright." Damon let out a shaky breath and calmed down. He blinked and looked at Elijah, who was looking down at him with concern. "Are you okay?" Elijah asked as he rubbed Damon's shoulder. Damon nodded slowly. "You need more blood." Elijah sat next to Damon, pulling his closer to him. Damon watched wide eyed as Elijah bit into his wrist and brought it close to Damon's mouth._

 _"What are you doing?" Damon breath out._

 _"It's an originals blood. It's stronger. It should help you more." Elijah explained. Damon nodded and after a minute, he brought it close to his mouth and began drinking his blood._

 _Elijah leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Damon weakly and delicately drink from his wrist. Elijah sighed feeling content and ran a hand through Damon's hair. Damon sighed as well and hummed at the feeling of Elijah's hand in his hair. Damon continued to drink and when he had enough he licked the remaining blood from Elijah's wrist and pulled back. "Thanks." Damon breath out, feeling overwhelmed by the blood exchange. Elijah cleared his throat and stood up. He simply nodded and Damon sat up using all the strength he could muster. Elijah gently supported him. Damon's eyes held confusion and Elijah was sure he had many questions but instead of asking any questions Damon simply closed his eyes, exhausted from all the emotional and physical conflicts he had to face. Elijah saw the pain and sadness on Damon's face and without a word, he climbed in the bed, and pulled Damon closer to him, the two stared at each other. Elijah brought his hand up to Damon's face and stroked his cheek before leaning in and gently brushing his lips to Damon's. He gently kissed him knowing Damon was weak. Elijah smiled when he felt Damon kiss him back softly. Damon brought his shaking hand towards Elijah, who held Damon's hand softly and guided it to his neck. Damon held Elijah's collar tightly and buried his head into the crook of Elijah's neck, when he pulled apart. Elijah rubbed Damon's back in comfort as Damon collected his breath. Damon closed his eyes tight as his vision became blurry. Not having enough time to think about what just happened, when he was suddenly hit with another hallucination. Damon whimpered softly, clutching onto Elijah for dear life as he was sucked into another hallucination._

* * *

 _"So Damon, what's your story?" A figure asked him. Damon saw himself with a blurry figure he could not see. Damon laughed. "I already told you. I was turned by Katherine who-"_

 _"Not that story. YOUR story." The figure paused. "Tell me who you really are. Who is the Damon Salvatore hiding under the leather jacket and cold eyes?" Damon laughed. "That Damon Salvatore can be whoever you want him to be." Damon answered back. "No. That Damon Salvatore is the Damon you have been too scared to show the world. The Damon has yet to come out and face the world, only every time he peaks, he gets broken and goes back into hiding." Damon swallowed thickly._

 _"Well, that Damon loved reading." Damon began._

 _"Really? What else does that Damon do?" The figure said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest._

 _"He loved to play the guitar. He could sing. He loved his brother deeply. He also enjoyed a good game of football, sometimes he could play soccer, and he also cooked. He was fantastic at that." The figure laughed. "Well I happen to like both these Damon's. He said as he stepped closer to Damon. The figures blurry face was now clear._

 _His sharp green eyes full of admiration and respect. The figure wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers. His chocolate hair was tousled and messy. His green eyes sharp, yet so deep that they could tell a story of their own. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw. He had pale skin and the most beautiful smile._

 _"Good. Because if we do this, you are going to have to accept both." Damon whispered as he stepped closer to him._

 _"I love you Alex." Damon whispered._

 _"I love you too darling."_

* * *

 _Damon whimpered as the hallucination ended. He swallowed and pulled back from Elijah. He looked over at Elijah, who had confusion written all over his face. Damon silently looked away._

 _"Damon…" Elijah started. Damon slowly turned his head to look at him and sighed, knowing what he was going to ask._

 _"Who is Alex?" Damon swallowed._

 _"Look I don't want to talk about it, okay." Damon whispered, his voice shaking. Damon opened his mouth to speak but ended up coughing. He coughed up blood and Elijah quickly got up and cleaned it up._

 _"You need to rest. Do not talk. You need to preserve your energy." Damon nodded but soon dosed off._

* * *

 **Present**

"You need to stop looking at me like that Stefan." Klaus mumbled as he went through the box that smelled like Damon, trying to see what's in it. Stefan sighed. "I can't help it! You tell me that my brother is dating you! Than you tell me that you left him to die! You can't just expect me to be okay with that." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I did not leave your brother to die and second, I was hoping you wouldn't treat this like I just told you the world is ending." Klaus replied looking up from the box.

"It's worse than that actually." Stefan grumbled and Klaus took photos out of the box.

"Would you tell me what happened next?" Stefan asked. Klaus ignored and kept looking at the pictures. Veronica noticed the change in Klaus and scooted closer to Klaus and looked at the pictures.

"Is that Damon?" She asked pointing at the picture of Damon. Klaus chuckled. "Yes. That's him." Veronica nodded. "He is gorgeous." She said as she scanned the picture.

"Yeah he is." Klaus responded.

Alaric and Stefan scooted closer to him and looked at the pictures. One picture in particular captured Klaus's attention. It was Damon standing next to a guy he had never seen before.

"Who is that?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea." Klaus said. He saw the way the guy in the picture had his arm around Damon's waist, close to his hip. Klaus resisted the urge to growl. Alaric seeing this smirked.

"You are jealous." He said smugly. Klaus sighed and Veronica snickered.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you Alaric." Alaric rolled his eyes, a smile on his face but didn't say anything. Klaus flipped the photo. "Alex." He mumbled when he saw he name in the back. "1967" Klaus narrowed his eyes in thought. Soon giving up he put the photos in his jacket pocket and turned to go back to his seat on the couch.

"We will be able to do the spell tonight. When there will be a full moon" Veronica informed them before leaving. Klaus nodded and turned to Stefan who was still staring at him. Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am guessing you still want to hear about Damon and I?" Klaus said with a sigh.

"Very much." Stefan replied with a nod. Klaus sighed once again and smiled sarcastically. "After a few hours I started thinking…and I realized that I screwed up. I was beginning to care for Damon or I wouldn't feel the remorse so I decided to go and find my little vampire."

 _Klaus walked through the stranded streets of Mystic Falls. He tried to find Damon, or search for his scent. Klaus shook his head. He couldn't have one too far. He was dying after all. Klaus growled. The one time he wants to make things right, everything becomes difficult. Klaus walked aimlessly for hours when the familiar scent hit him like a ton of bricks. He narrowed his eyes, hope rising once again, but kept his expressions neutral none the less. Klaus spotted a house and walked towards it cautiously. The smell became stronger and stronger. Klaus sped to the house and kicked the door open. As soon as he did he was slammed into a wall. "Elijah?" Klaus breathe out confused but pushed him off. Elijah straightened his suit and crossed his arms to his chest._

 _"What are you doing here Niklaus?"_

 _"What am I doing? I am simply looking for Damon."_

 _"What?" Elijah asked._

 _"Oh you know…Raven hair, blue eyes, pale skin, around 5'9." Klaus replied smugly as he looked around the room._

 _"Why? So you can torture him some more? He is dying Niklaus. The least you can do is let him die in peace." Klaus looked down for a moment. For the first time feeling guilty for his actions. He looked up once again, all traces of emotions gone from his face. "I am here to cure him." Klaus replied. Whatever Elijah was expecting it wasn't that._

 _"Pardon." Elijah responded. Klaus shoved his hands in his pocket._

 _"My blood cures werewolf bites, I can cure him." Klaus explained._

 _"I don't know what you are up to Niklaus, but whatever it is, do not do it." Klaus shrugged. "Whatever I do is none of your business brother. Now where is Damon?" Elijah didn't move. "This is a bad idea Niklaus. I don't know how you feel about Damon. I don't know if you fancy him, or if he is just a threat to you but you need to leave him alone."_

 _"Oh really? Like how you are leaving him alone?" Klaus growled. "Helping him when he is weak, protecting him, bringing him to your house, being his hero when he is playing the damsel in distress." Klaus mocked. Elijah stared at him with cold eyes._

 _"I will do whatever I want to! I am Niklaus Mikaelson! No one gets to tell me what I can and cannot do." Klaus glared at Elijah before exiting, purposely bumping his shoulder with Elijah's. He climbed the stairs and went into the room where he could hear movements. Opening the door slowly, he walked in to see Damon squirming in bed. His face covered in sweat, his expression one of pain, and Klaus winced when he saw the damage he had caused. Klaus swallowed and slowly made his way to the bed. Damon who had yet to notice his presence was whimpering. The sound making Klaus's anger with himself increase. Klaus quietly sat in the bed next to Damon. He touched Damon's cheek softly and Damon's eyes sprang open. Scared, and confused blue eyes searched the room and froze when they met his own brown ones._

 _Klaus saw the pain and fear in Damon's eyes increase. Klaus felt an unfamiliar feeling come over him as he saw the fear in Damon's eyes. Hurt that the once playful and sarcastic vampire was now fearing him. Klaus couldn't help but wince when he thought about how the situation has changed._

 _"No." Damon whimpered as she squirmed to get away but Klaus held onto him with a gentle grip which was enough to keep Damon from moving away in his weakened state. Damon let out a sound which was a mix between fear and frustration._

 _"_ _I am not going to hurt you. Relax little raven." Klaus cooed and smiled as he felt Damon relax. "Hush now. Do not fear me." Klaus said as he quietly bit into his wrist and gently placed it in Damon's mouth. When Damon didn't make any move to take the blood, Klaus removed his arm and held Damon tighter. He stroked his face gently and helped Damon open his mouth gently by putting him thumb on his chin. He put his bleeding wrist in front of Damon and felt two fangs pierce through his skin as Damon began drinking the blood. Klaus leaned back as Damon held onto his arm with his hands. Klaus stroked Damon's hair as a sign of comfort and closed his eyes, a sigh of pleasure leaving his mouth._

 _"Alright that's enough." Klaus said softly but Damon shook his head and Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled his arm out of Damon's hold who gasped at the sudden emptiness, and pouted uncharacteristically. Klaus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He looked down at Damon who was still pouting except his breathing was even and he had fallen asleep. The werewolf bite had vanished and Klaus's blood was making Damon sleepy. Klaus carefully picked Damon up and climbed out of the window, rushing to the boarding house he put Damon down in his bed, and looked down at the sleeping vampire._

 _"Sleep well, little vampire." With that Klaus took off but didn't notice the now open eyes of the blue eyed vampire looking at the window from where Klaus had left. A smile spread across Damon's face before he finally closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep._

* * *

 **The other side- 1994**

"Awww!" Bonnie squealed playfully and looked at Damon who just rolled his eyes. "So Klaus took you home and fixed your bite. And Elijah had feelings for you!" Damon sighed. "I believe that is what I just told you." Bonnie crossed her legs.

"So what happened next?"

Damon shook his head. "Not now little witch! We have to plan this whole Kai mess." Damon said deep in thought.

"I suppose you are right." Bonnie sighed and she rubbed her head.

"Alright! Here it is, the ascendant." Kai barged into the boarding house and showed it to both of them.

"What do I do with this?" Bonnie asked examining the ascendant.

"That is for you to find out princess." Kai replied smiling.

Bonnie ignored him and continued looking at the weird gadget in front of her. Damon watched the two as they communicated and he also noticed the weird glint in Bonnie's eyes and smirked softly.

His little witch had a plan.

Kai looked at him and narrowed his eyes "What are you laughing about?" He asked as he took a seat in front of them.

"Oh nothing." Damon replied playfully. Kai rose from his chair and shook his head, letting out a deep breath. "Well, I don't know about you two but I am hungry." Kai replied as he walked towards the door.

"Adios." He said as he slammed the door.

Damon waited for a few minutes before turning to Bonnie. "Well, what are you thinking?" Bonnie turned to him with a huge smile. "I knew there was a reason grams sent us here. Bonnie started as she handed the ascendant to Damon. "A couple years ago, grams told me about ascendants. She told me that Bennett witches are the only ones that can do a spell with it. Lucky for you, I know where the grimoire with the spell is." Bonnie replied and Damon chuckled.

"We can get out of here!" Damon exclaimed.

"We are going to get out of here." Bonnie replied softly, tears swimming in her green eyes. The chorus of laughs and chuckles echoed in the boarding house, the aura of happiness surrounded it and for the first time Damon felt truly happy.

He was going to go home…He was going to go to Klaus.

* * *

Okay! Chapter 6 is complete! I am so sorry that it took so long to update and a lot of people have been asking me to update my other stories so I will be able to do it somewhere around this week. Some technical difficulties made it hard for me to update, but it is all okay now, so we can continue and once again I wanted to thank all of you for your lovely reviews and messages, they always make me happy. Hope you like this chapter, I know it is a little confusing put eventually it will all make sense and thats about it. Please Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! I would like to know what you guys would like to read. I would also like to know if I make another Klaxon or elijah one shot, what would you guys like to read? So if you have any ideas, leave it in the review! Thank you and have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Giving Us A Try**

 **Chapter 7**

 **I do not own TVD or Damon Salvatore or Ian Somerhalder...if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions...**

* * *

 _"_ _Black. Black. Black. Blue, but I wore it too many times." Damon mumbled as he walked through his closet trying to find the perfect outfit for the Mikaelson ball. Damon pouted, putting his hands on his hips. Damon knew this event was going to be quite interesting. With the new hunters in town who were also invited to the ball, and Klaus, and Elijah._

 _Damon rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. The past couple of days had been anything but relaxing. He hated feeling this way, emotions were never his thing. Damon exited the closet and bounced down on his bed as he thought about the past couple of days. Klaus had kissed him, Klaus had made him feel passion, Klaus made him feel safe…well, that was until he bit him. Damon rolled his eyes._

 _Then Elijah had to play the hero. Damon put all his trust in Elijah. In that moment, as he felt the poison travel through his body, he had trusted the protection of Elijah, he didn't ask any questions. Elijah had one thing no one ever has for Damon, respect. Damon could see it in his eyes. The warm brown orbs held admiration for him. It made him feel…it made him feel loved, like not everyone wanted him dead. Damon groaned and covered his head with a pillow._

 _"When did I turn into Elena!" He growled and threw the pillow toward the wall in front of him._

 _"Could you try not to destroy my imported pillows when you are in the middle of a grieving session." Damon was greeted by Stefan's amused voice. Damon rolled his eyes. "First of all, they are my pillows, because I paid for them. And second, GO AWAY!" Damon yelled._

 _Stefan chuckled, amused. "Well, I just wanted to say, there is a letter for you, and a box. Someone left it at the door." Stefan left them near his bed. "Maybe you have a secret admirer." Stefan wiggled his eyes, trying to be funny._

 _Damon scowled. "You're not funny."_

 _Stefan just chuckled and turned away, leaving the room. Damon sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. He slowly reached for the cardboard box and the letter in front of him. Damon opened the letter and read the beautifully written cursive._

 _To: Damon_

 _From: Klaus_

 _To say that Damon was surprised was an understatement. Damon traced the writing with his fingers softly._

 _"What the hell." Damon mumbled as he looked at the letter._

* * *

 _Dear Damon,_

 _Letters are not something I am used to writing. There are not many who have driven me to writing. I just thought that this would be a better way to communicate considering the recent events that had taken place between us. I do not know what came upon me. The anger that took over me when I heard about my brother was controlling me. I apologize f_ or _all that my actions have caused you. I hope we can give this another chance. I do not know how I will make it up to you, or if I ever can. As a peace offering though, I have left you a little gift. I hope you like it, and I cannot wait to see you wearing it in the ball tonight._

 _Klaus_

* * *

 _Damon frowned as he folded the letter._

 _He was frowning because he couldn't believe this stupid gesture from Klaus making him feel all giddy. He felt like his stomach was on fire. He rubbed his hand on his stomach and growled. There was no way Klaus was going to make him feel this way, and there was no way he was going to wear whatever it is that Klaus wants him to wear. Damon sighed as his curiosity rose. He glanced at the box longingly, before racing to the closet._

 _Damon tapped his foot as he looked around once again but the box that Klaus had delivered kept catching his eye. Damon sighed before running to the box and opening it. He threw the cover of the box away and dug in anxiously, pulling out a beautiful grey suit. Damon's eyes widened as he looked at the clothes in front of him. Damon sighed as he put the clothes next to him and stared at the wall in front of him. What the hell was going on._

* * *

The tension in the room was thick. Klaus watched as Veronica looked through Damon's pictures. He could feel the judgmental stare of Stefan and Alaric.

"So what happened next?" Stefan asked in a frustrated tone.

"When is this spell going to start?" Klaus asked avoiding Stefan. Veronica looked at her watch and put the photos down. "Right about now." Veronica mumbled as she walked towards the table with the bowl of blood. She looked at the bowl before closing her eyes.

Klaus, Stefan, and Alaric watched as she chanted the spell. Klaus watched the bowl and watched as the blood moved around. Veronica opened her eyes and poured the blood from the bowl onto the table. Veronica shut her eyes once again and chanted the spell. Klaus watched the blood separate in three different puddles and then being pulled together in straight lines, connecting from one end and turning inwards in some sort of star shape. Veronica opened her eyes, looking very tired. Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give up on me now witch." Klaus growled.

Veronica glared at him before staring at the star formed on the table. Veronica took out a circular gadget and placed it on the table. She mumbled the spell and the gadget opened up, the blood made its way to the gadget and the gadget opened and the soon the blood disappeared. Veronica didn't open her eyed, she kept chanting and Klaus stared at the scene in front of him, trying to disguise his panic. Veronica finally opened her eyes.

"It's done. Bonnie will be able to feel it, she will feel a push. All she has to do is pull and the spell will be completed."

"What if she doesn't feel it?" Klaus growled.

"She will." Veronica stated confidently.

"She is a Bennett after all."

* * *

 **1994- The other side**

Bonnie sat outside as Damon drank from his bottle of bourbon. He stared at Bonnie intensely as he took another gulp of bourbon. The bitter taste of bourbon burned his through and Damon let out a sigh of pleasure. Damon licked his lips and squatted down looking towards the ascendant near Bonnie. He parted his lips and cleared his throat and smiled when Bonnie looked at him.

"So, what's going on Bon Bon?" Damon asked sweetly.

"The spell is complex. I don't know how long it will take me." Bonnie sighed.

"So, I went to the boarding house, and none of you were there." Kai's voice boomed through the quite woods.

Damon whirled around, eyes wide, jaw slack. Kai chuckled. "I know you guys don't know me well, but there is something you should know about me." Kai came forward and snatched the grimoire away from Bonnie.

"I always win." He whispered in her ear before grinning. "Let's do the damn spell and get out of here shall we?" Kai said and threw the grimoire on the ground. Damon looked at Bonnie with sympathy. Bonnie gasped and held her stomach. Damon and Kai both looked at her, all of the sudden alert. Damon sped to her and held her tightly.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Damon rushed.

"Damon…I feel something." Bonnie whispered in shock. Damon looked at her, confusion written on his face. "I feel a push. Someone is helping us." Bonnie whispered quietly so Kai wouldn't here.

"Klaus…It has to be." Damon whispered.

"Damon I can do this. Hold my hand. We have to do this now!" Bonnie whispered urgently.

Damon nodded and held onto Bonnie's hand tightly. He smiled at Kai and chuckled. "Good bye." He whispered and Kai's eyes widened in shock.

Kai took a step forward, but before he could do anything, Bonnie and Damon were gone.

* * *

 _Klaus drank his bourbon as the guests crowded in his mansion. He looked around, a fake smiled plastered on his face. He took a sip of his bourbon as he looked around the room. Stefan and Elena were already here. Klaus was beginning to think that Damon isn't going to come. The only reason he actually was in this party was because he thought he would get to see Damon. Klaus grumbled and turned around but a familiar scent hit him before he could leave. Klaus froze, slowly turning around to see Damon walk through the doors of his mansion. He smiled softly, eyes slightly wide as he took in how beautiful Damon looked in the clothes he had sent him._

 _Damon looked towards him, obviously noticing Klaus staring at him and their eyes locked for a minute. Damon broke the contact and walked towards his brother. Klaus chuckled softly. This party just became so much better._

 _Klaus slowly walked towards Damon when he saw Stefan leave and leaned towards the wall Damon was standing by. Damon looked at him before looking ahead at the guests. Klaus sighed._

 _"I see you liked your present." Klaus started._

 _Damon looked at him and put his hands on his hips, a gesture, Klaus had learned, meant Damon is mad and some sassiness was going to be available in this conversation._

 _"I only wore it because I had no other clothes to wear." Damon replied._

 _"Oh, I highly doubt that." Klaus replied with a chuckle._

 _"Just because I wore this stupid suit does not mean you are forgiven." Damon whispered as loudly as he could._

 _Klaus nodded. "I understand. I am not going to ask for your forgiveness. Forgiveness and trust need to be earned. I am not in any position to even ask for it." Klaus replied._

 _Damon stared at him, a small smile making its way on his face. "Thank you Klaus." Damon replied, shocking Klaus. Klaus turned around, without a word, a smile on his face, one identical to Damon's. Klaus had no idea what he was doing. Putting his emotions out in the line, letting Damon in, this wasn't a good idea. Klaus shook his head. At this point, he didn't care. If Klaus had to say sorry a thousand times or spend an eternity waiting, if this is what it felt like to care for someone, if this is what it takes to be with Damon, it didn't feel that bad._

 _In fact, it felt great._

* * *

so, I am sorry this took so long, this chapter is short and a little boring, but next chapter is going to be way better and longer. Bonnie and Damon are finally going back and Damon and Klaus will finally reunite. I want to thank you all for the reviews and I had a very important question, which story from all my stories will you guys like to read and finish first. I really want to know so I can focus more on that one story and finish it. I love you guys! You are all awesome. Thank you for all the love. You. Rock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Giving Us A Try**

 **Chapter 8**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

 **NEWS ABOUT MY FANFIC: THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO THOESE WHO READ MY OTHER FANFICS AND THIS ONE. SO PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **I just wanted to say thank you for reading my fanfics and sending me so much love! All the people on tumblr,twitter,wattpad, and this website who have been sending me so much love. It is amazing. I appreciate it all. All your reviews, follows, everything! Thank you and I want dot let you guys know that I will be updating Drag Me From The Edge soon. So for those of you who have been telling me to update, I am still a bit confused on how I want to write that book and I will soon. The storyline is a bit scattered but it will be done soon. Drowning In Sorrow will be update normally and Giving Us A Try as well. I will update Let It Happen soon but I will focus more on this story and Drowning In Sorrow. Anyways for those of you who are not following me on tumblr, my username is the same as it is on here. I will be posting about my stories and other fanfics on there. I am going to be writing one shots about TVD,SPN, and Shadowhunters and other fandoms. ANY requests for Damon/pairing, I am all ears. I will try to write it. Just Dm me or with it in the review. Anyways, that's about it for now. If I have anything else to say, I will write it on tumblr or on here. Thank you for everything. You guys are the best. Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _The sound of classical music vibrated through the closed door and Damon sighed as he grabbed a book from Klaus's bookshelf and fixed himself a drink. He took a seat on the comfortable leather chair and curled into himself._

 _"Didn't take you for a 'Gone with the Wind' type of person." Damon jumped as the strong accent laced voice filled the silent room. Damon put the book down and stared up at Klaus._

 _"I didn't either." He replied simply._

 _"It's a classic." Klaus replied as he leaned against the wall._

 _"One of my favorites." Damon replied as he awkwardly positioned himself on the seat._

 _"Well, you learn something new every day." Klaus straightened up. "I believe you own be a dance." Klaus said casually. Damon stood up. "I don't believe I own you one . After all, you did try to kill me." Damon said as he crossed his arms to his chest._

 _"Well, then I own you one." Klaus extended his hand. Damon stared at him shocked._

 _"May I have this dance?"_

 _Damon hesitantly put his hand in Klaus's. Klaus pulled him closer, making Damon gasp. Damon looked up at the slightly taller man and a smile made its way to both of their faces. Klaus let his arm wrap around Damon's waist, his other hand clamped in Damon's hand. Damon's hand wrapped around his neck. They looked at each other, many emotions flickering though their eyes. Damon chuckled at the situation. A few weeks ago, if someone had asked him if he would ever slow dance with Niklaus Mikaelson, he would have laughed it off, or killed them, depending on his mood. Now, as their bodies were pressed together, providing Damon warmth he had never felt before, their hands clamped together, and their eyes locked, Damon couldn't help but feel that there is way more to Niklaus Mikaelson then just a monster, and there is more to them then just enemies. So they danced. Klaus spun Damon in delicate circles. They danced to the rhythm of the music. Damon soon put both his arms around Klaus's neck, and Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around Damon's torso._

 _As the music slowed down, the two stopped dancing but did not untangle from their grips. Klaus leaned towards Damon slowly. Damon closed his eyes and let him, but opened them when he didn't feel Klaus's lips on his own._

 ** _"_** _ **Well, my dear, take heart. Someday, I will kiss you and you will like it. But not now, so I beg you not to be too impatient."** Klaus whispered softly. _

_Damon smiled brightly. "Gone with the Wind." He whispered._

 _If this was a couple weeks ago, he would have puked at the amount of sappiness, but now it just seemed to make him feel happy, it made him feel warm. Klaus chuckled and stepped back. He turned to leave the room when Damon's voice stopped him._

 _ **"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."** Damon replied using another quote from the novel. Damon came closer to Klaus, closing the distance between them. Damon grabbed the collar of Klaus's shirt pulling the older vampire closer to him, closing his eyes and put his lips on top of Klaus's. Klaus's arms wrapped around the younger vampire's body. _

_Their lips moved in sync. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways words would never be. Klaus moved his arm up to Damon's face as the kiss progressed. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing Damon's cheek as their breaths mingled. Damon's hand travelled down Klaus's spine, making him shiver. Klaus slammed Damon gently to the wall, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Much too soon, they pulled apart. Damon smiled at Klaus, biting down on his lip. Klaus smiled._

 _"Gone with the Wind huh." Klaus whispered commenting on the quote Damon used before the kiss. Damon chuckled before putting his arms around Klaus's neck. He leaned towards his ear. "This doesn't mean you're forgiven." Damon's breath tingled against Klaus's ear. With that, Damon exited the room, leaving a shocked Klaus behind. Klaus shook his head, blinking his eyes, and let out a sigh._

 _He moved to the chair Damon was sitting on. Picking up 'Gone with the Wind' he let out a chuckle and shook his head, thinking about the kiss and the quote Damon used before the kiss. Thinking about the events, Klaus let his eyes close and drifted off into darkness._

 _"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." The quote was used in the novel when the Rhett Butler declares the end of his relationship with Scarlett, but in this situation, the quote had started their relationship. It had started something between the two that no one can understand, not even them. This was the start of something special, something none of them have experienced in their entire life, something that they never thought they would experience._

* * *

Klaus slammed the door of the car, speeding through the roads like crazy. Veronica, Stefan, and Alaric sat in the car, panicking in their seats.

"Where can we find them?" Klaus nearly growled.

"They will be found at the place they were taken from." Veronica replied as she looked out of the window.

"The graveyard!" Stefan and Alaric yelled at the same time.

Klaus increase the speed of the car. Klaus thought about seeing his mate again, the thoughts bringing a smile on his face. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he thought about what he can expect. Damon might turn human. Does Damon want to be human? Klaus swallowed as he thought about Damon's reaction to all this. The ringing of Stefan's phone disturbed a thoughtful Klaus, and anxious Alaric, and an excited Veronica. They all turned to look at Stefan, who laughed awkwardly.

"It's Caroline." Stefan said, answering the unasked question.

They all looked away again, lost in thoughts once again. "Hey Caroline. Meet me at the graveyard." Stefan spoke into the phone. "Bonnie and Damon are back." Stefan put his phone in his pocket. Klaus stopped the car in front of the graveyard.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _Damon ran down the stairs, a smile on his face, his face flushed. He looked down trying to get back to normal but bumped into someone. He looked up to Elijah smiling at him._

 _"Are you okay?" Elijah asked._

 _"Yes." Damon replied quietly._

 _"How are you Damon? Actually answer the question this time."_

 _Damon smiled. "I am fine Elijah. I couldn't find you anywhere."_

 _Elijah chuckled. "I had some errands to run."_

 _Damon nodded. "Elijah…I just wanted to say thank you." Damon whispered._

 _Elijah looked up shocked. "It was not a duty Damon. It was my wish." Elijah replied smiling._

 _Damon smiled sadly. "I just…Elijah, I don't want to..." Damon groaned. Elijah smiled in understanding._

 _"I know. You don't have to say it." Elijah replied nodding his head._

 _"No. Listen. I have to say this. Playing with two brothers is not my department." Damon replied._

 _Elijah chuckled softly. "Elijah, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I was just there, and I was bitten and I know that's no excuse but I just, It's just that-"_

 _Elijah put his finger on Damon's lips. "Hush. I get it. It is mostly my fault. You were weak and vulnerable. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. It was very un-gentlemen like of me." Elijah replied._

 _"No, look I respect you Elijah, I always have. I just, I don't want any complications."_

 _Elijah nodded. "I get it. I do."_

 _Elijah leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Damon's head before walking past him._

 _Damon sighed, but felt like a ton of bricks were lifted of his shoulders. But he knew, nothing was over, that it wasn't okay. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Damon exited the building and went back to the boarding house._

 _The Mikaelson brothers in his mind the entire time._

* * *

Klaus raced through the graveyard, spotting his mate easily. He ran up to him without hesitance and kneeled down. Klaus felt like he would faint with the amount of emotions attacking him at once. He swallowed as he looked down at Damon.

"It's good to see you my little vampire." Klaus ran his hair through the soft raven hair he had come to love. He closed his eyes and opened them again, taking in his mate. He caressed Damon's face, not believing that his Damon was back.

How he had missed touching Damon, running his hand through Damon's hair, waking up to beautiful blue eyes full of emotions so deep Klaus could get lost in them, his voice, his stubbornness, his sarcasm. He missed everything about him.

Klaus held Damon close to him, barely noticing Stefan sitting next to him, looking at his brother with a smile on his face, barely noticing Caroline and Elena watching the scene in shock. He didn't care.

He picked up Damon and raced to the boarding house. He has found his love again. He looked down at the raven beauty and brought his head down, gently placing a kiss on Damon's head.

"I have missed you so much Damon. I don't think I can live if I lose you again."

* * *

 **And...scene. Finally! Damon is back and I hope you guys enjoyed this! Next we will see Bonnie and Damon and you will see more of Klaus and Damon. Thank you so much and see you next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Giving Us A Try**

 **Chapter 9**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

 _Damon walked slowly to the boarding house. Hands in his pocket, head ducked. The party had ended, and a lot has happened._

 _He had an awkward conversation with Elijah. He didn't know how to handle that, he honestly didn't know how to handle any of it. Damon sighed. He didn't want to play with Elijah's feelings. Damon shook his head._

 _He had kissed Klaus. Damon smiled slightly. It was surprisingly good. Damon kicked the pebble in front of him but gasped when he was pushed against the wall._

 _He growled and tried to push the man off but he was stronger. Damon shivered as the man looked at him with hunger. His eyes filled with darkness. Damon opened his mouth but the man covered it with his hand. Damon tried to kick, but the man had him trapped. His arms being held by the strong grip of his hand. Damon narrowed his eyes._

 _"Hello Damon." The man whispered._

 _Damon just growled lowly._

 _"I can see why Klaus is interested in you. You are truly a beauty."_

 _Damon wiggled in his grip, making the man growl in frustration._

 _"Stop moving!" Damon didn't stop._

 _The man snapped Damon's head and Damon fell to the ground._

 _The mysterious man sighed as he studied Damon's unconscious form._

 _"I guess we have to do this the hard way."_

* * *

Klaus tapped his foot on the carpet of the boarding house. His eyes trained on Damon, studying his every feature. He had missed him so much. Klaus swirled the liquid in his glass around, but couldn't bring himself to drink the blood, his worry for Damon getting the worst of him.

He didn't hear the rest of the gang coming inside the boarding house with Bonnie. They stared at him with shock and suspicion. Klaus couldn't blame them, but he didn't try to talk to them or reassure them. He didn't want to waste his time on it.

He swallowed and finally put the glass on the table in front of them. His eyes never leaving the raven haired vampire lying unmoving on the couch next to him. He watched him like a hawk, waiting for a movement, even twitch of a finger.

To his surprise, Stefan came to him.

"Give it some time Klaus, everything will be okay." Klaus let his eyes flicker to the younger Salvatore before bringing his attention back to the unconscious raven beauty lying in front of him.

"I know." He whispered quietly.

* * *

Caroline held onto Bonnie's hand as she watched her unconscious best friend for the first time in months.

"Get up Bonnie. Please…I need you." She whispered, rubbing circles on the back of Bonnie's hand.

Caroline sniffed before getting up to close the door. She took a seat near her best friend, needing her attention, needing her comfort.

"I have so much to tell you. Everything is so messed up. I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend and I have no idea what to do." Caroline's voice was full of despair.

"I don't even know if I can call her that anymore. We barely talk, Elena…She changed. We have so many unsettled problems, problems we know exist but we are too afraid to acknowledge, too afraid to talk about. On top of that, I had to fall in love with Stefan…" Caroline wiped the lone tear that had fallen and shook her head.

"We need some girl time." Bonnie's raspy voice made Caroline's bubble of self-wallowing pop.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed, clutching onto Bonnie tightly.

"Care." Bonnie replied with a sob, tears swimming in her green eyes.

"Oh my god! I missed you!" Caroline sobbed hugging Bonnie. Bonnie nodded frankly. They pulled apart and Bonnie slowly got up with Caroline's help.

"Where is Damon?"

* * *

Klaus caressed the back of Damon's hand softly as he waited for Damon to wake up. He could hear voices from upstairs indicating that Bonnie has woken up. Klaus's worry increased and he sighed, closing his eyes and clutching onto Damon's hand.

Klaus didn't know how much time passed as he waited for his mate to wake up, a small twitch of the fingers made Klaus's head snap up, his brown eyes wide, full of hope and happiness. He sighed closing his eyes and opening them again.

This time when he looked at Damon, tired yet happy blue orbs that he missed so much stared back at him. Klaus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, his eyes watering slightly.

He didn't know how to act, how to stop all the emotions he was feeling after seeing Damon's beautiful eyes after months.

"D-Damon?" He whispered kneeling down next to Damon, clutching onto his hand tightly. Damon smiled.

"Hi baby."

Klaus leaned in, capturing Damon into a kiss, needing to make physical contact, needing to know that this is all real. Damon smiled into the kiss but pulled back to catch his breath.

He looked at Klaus with a confused expression. "Klaus…What's going on?" Damon whispered as he tried to sit up. Klaus pushed him down gently and smiled at him adoringly.

"There are some things you need to know Damon…but right now, can you just let me enjoy the moment please."

Damon raised an eyebrow but smiled none the less. Forgetting about his aching body, his need to catch his breath, and the weakness in his body as he saw Klaus smile. "I guess I can give you a minute." Damon replied sarcastically but after a minute his expressions changed. Emotion took over, and for some reason Damon couldn't control it.

"I missed you so much." Damon whispered. "I thought I would never see you again." He whispered pulling Klaus closer to him, clutching onto his shirt like he was afraid to let go.

Klaus ran a hand through Damon's hair. "I know…I missed you too Damon." Klaus whispered softly, giving Damon a quick peck on his lips.

Damon slowly got up in a sitting position. Klaus watching his every move like a hawk.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked looking around.

"Upstairs with Caroline." Klaus replied as he lifted Damon up and sat him on his lap.

Klaus gazed at Damon longingly. Studying everything. The beautiful shade of blue that were his eyes, his high cheekbones, and smooth skin, his soft black hair, and his beautiful plump red lips. He was beautiful. He was his.

Damon stared back at Klaus smiling softly as he ran his hand up and down Klaus's shirt. Not taking his hands off him, making sure he was real.

Damon looked up to see Klaus smiling softly.

"What?" Damon asked softly. Klaus leaned closer to Damon, kissing him on the top of his head. Damon closed his eyes at the feeling of Klaus's soft lips on his skin.

"I was just thinking…" Klaus said with the shake of his head.

Damon tilted his head a bit. "About what?"

Klaus chuckled. "About how much I love you." Klaus replied looking Damon straight in the eye.

Damon's eyes filled with tears after hearing the words again after months of longing.

"I love you too Klaus. Always and forever." Damon whispered as he intertwined both their hands.

Klaus brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of Damon's hand.

"Always and forever."

* * *

 **Damon and Klaus finally reunited! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to update and that it is shorter then usual. The next chapter will be longer! I don't have a lot of time on my hand these days because of school. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Giving Us A Try**

 **Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Tvd...but you all know that by now.**

* * *

 _Damon woke up to the unfortunately familiar feeling of burning. He groaned trying to move him arms but found them tied down with vervain ropes. He flinched and squirmed against the wall that his arms were tied against. He let out a hiss, as the pain blurred his vision. The door opened, he closed his eyes as the blinding light glared at him._

 _"Good. You're awake." The mysterious man who Damon had encountered spoke._

 _"Who are you?" Damon tried to growl but it came out as a whisper. Damon wasn't sure why. Vervain shouldn't affect him like this._

 _"Feeling a little weak are we?" Damon's eyes narrowed as he watched the man moved around the room. Damon struggled weakly._

 _"My name…is Zack." Damon narrowed his eyes. He watched as Zack grabbed a needle and walked towards Damon. Damon struggled under the restrains, earning a chuckle from Zack._

 _"Klaus bled my werewolves dry, torturing them in the worst possible way, all because he wanted to make hybrids so he won't be lonely. Now, surprisingly, he cares about you. Now, I am going to use that as an advantage."_

 _Damon chuckled. "He's not going to come." Damon whispered weakly._

 _Damon swallowed, heart beat increasing. He just hoped he was wrong. Hoped that what they had going on was more than a game. That Klaus actually cared if he died, or was in pain._

 _"That's where you're wrong." Zack whispered in Damon's ear._

 _He chuckled. "You're a beautiful little thing Damon. You are a fighter, strong, your emotions run deeper then anyone's he has ever seen, but you still don't let them show, you're ruthless, but human to a point where you will do anything for the people you love, you are badass."_

 _Zack leaned in and caressed Damon's cheek._

 _"Sexy." He whispered, making Damon squirm uncomfortably._

 _"Even if he comes, you're not going to be able to kill him. You are being stupid." Damon groaned._

 _Zack chuckled before pulling up Damon's shirt sleeve and sticking the needle in his arm. Damon watched as the blood travelled through the pipe attached to the needle._

 _"I heard vampire blood can be beneficial…" Zack smirked when Damon groaned at the sudden pain in his stomach._

 _"Are you in pain, blue eyes?" Zack lifted up Damon's now bloody shirt and Damon gaped at the gunshot wound on his stomach._

 _"Well, will you look at that, looked like the little witch has done her job. Have fun."_

 _The slam of the door alerted Damon that he was now alone. He closed his eyes, and slumped to the wall, trying to forget the pain._

* * *

"Human." Damon deadpanned as they all gathered in the Salvatore boarding house.

Everyone had questions, everyone had accusations, but Klaus only had one thing in mind…That his little raven was finally happy. Klaus nodded, staring intently at Damon.

"I know this is not what you want but we had no choice. Don't get angry because of this." Klaus whispered as he caressed Damon's arm.

"Oh, I'm not mad, just shocked really." Damon whispered, deep in thought.

Klaus nodded and looked around the living room where everyone sat quietly.

"You guys should leave." Klaus announced as he looked at them. They began to protest, but were stopped by Klaus's glare. Veronica and Caroline were the first ones to leave, Stefan gave his brother a small smile before leaving to give Klaus and Damon some space. Bonnie put a hand on Damon's shoulder in reassurance before leaving the house. Elena, who was still glaring at Klaus, confusion and jealousy clouding her thoughts, she decided it was best if she left.

Alaric smiled at the two. "It's good to have you back buddy." He whispered before leaving.

Klaus sighed and pulled Damon close to him after everyone was gone.

"Being human isn't all that bad!" Klaus exclaimed. Damon gave him an annoyed face and Klaus chuckled, kissing him on cheek before smirking.

"Let me show you, little raven." Damon looked up confused.

Klaus leaned in, pressing his lips to Damon's soft ones. Damon pushed himself closer to Klaus, as their lips moved together in sync. Klaus put his arms around Damon, and leaned back. Damon stared up at him breathlessly.

"When your human, your heart beats faster." Klaus put his hand on Damon's chest. Damon swallowed, putting his hand on top of Klaus's and smiling at the feeling of his fast human heartbeat.

"You get goosebumps from the littlest feelings." Klaus continued, gently running his hand down Damon's arms, making him shiver. Damon looked at the goosebumps forming on his skin and chuckled.

"Your emotions are more expressive, more open." Klaus traced the smile that had formed on Damon's face. His fingers moving to his eyes, that spoke its own language. Damon closed his eyes as Klaus gently caressed them.

"When you are human, you feel alive, you feel the emotions you thought you had lost." Klaus whispers.

"Do you prefer the human me?" Damon asked nervously.

"I love you either way." Klaus said with a chuckle. "What matters is how you love yourself." Klaus kissed Damon's cheek and slowly proceeded to kiss Damon's neck.

"Veronica said that the spell may be temporary."

Damon sighed, burying his face in Klaus's neck. "Honestly, it doesn't matter as long as I am with you."

Klaus smiled softly. "That's good." Klaus mumbled before standing up and surprising Damon by picking him up. Damon chuckled and put his arms around Klaus's neck.

"I love you." Klaus whispered.

"I love you too." Damon whispered.

Klaus sped up to Damon's bedroom and lay him on the bed. He watched his lover, memorizing his beautiful features, his smile, everything he had missed about him, and promised himself that he would never again let him go.

* * *

 _He was being tormented by his past. Images of his father, memories of his past…all coming back to him, adding to the pain he was feeling right now. He groaned, hoping Klaus would come for him, hoping he would get out of this place, but he knew it was all too good to be true._

 _The door opened, and Zack came in. He chuckled at Damon's state and took out the needle from his arm. He pushed aside the container full of Damon's blood and Damon sighed as he didn't feel any of his blood leaving his body, except for the wound in his stomach that wouldn't heal._

 _Zack untied Damon and laid him on the floor. Damon shivered but didn't try to protest this time, he was simply too weak._

 _"Some of my friends are very hungry Damon…." Zack started. "And so am I." He let his face transform into one of a hybrid._

 _"You-hybrid…" Damon coughed out._

 _"Yes…and it's all Klaus's fault." Zack turned around. "Come on in guys."_

 _He turned back to Damon, holding his down. Damon's eyes widened as he saw 5 other hybrids come in. Damon struggled weakly but knew it was useless. He could hear the satisfied hums of the hybrids. Before he knew it, one of them bit into his neck painfully. Damon squeezed his eyes shut and let out a whimper. Zack chuckled and bit into his arm._

 _"He tastes just as delicious as he looks…" The other hybrid commented. Zack chuckled again, stepping back, he gestured to Damon and the other hybrids dug in._

 ** _2 weeks later_**

 _"You heal almost instantly even without much blood." One of the hybrids commented as he carved random stuff into Damon's skin. Damon growled lowly but kept his eyes shut because of the pain. Klaus wasn't going to come. He didn't care enough for Damon. Damon knew he shouldn't feel betrayed but he did. He couldn't help how he felt._

 _Damon opened his eyes and watched at the hybrid exited the room. Damon sighed in relief and struggled as he got up into a sitting position._

 _"Hey!" He tried to yell but it came out as a whisper._

 _"What!" Zack yelled back obviously hearing him._

 _"I want blood."_

 _Zack chuckled. "I was actually getting to that. I prefer you without blood though." Zack put a hand on Damon's head, giving him flashed and images._

 _Damon let out a shaky breath. "You went through my mind." Damon whispered._

 _"Yes, I did. Poor little Olivia." Zack leaned down. "Her daddy couldn't save her life. Even after everything they had been through…or should we talk about Evangeline? Taken from her father at birth, killed because your father didn't want you and your daughter to be a disgrace to the family."_

 _Damon couldn't help it. He let out a sob, tears stream down his face. He shook his head._

 _"Please don't do this." Zack chuckled._

 _"But this is all just so much fun!" Zack whispered. Damon shut his eyes tight, with one thought in mind…_

 _'Please hurry up Klaus.'_

* * *

Klaus traced shapes on Damon's chest as he listened to his heartbeat, he watched as his chest rose and fell. Klaus pressed his lips together. What would happen if Damon never turned into a vampire again? He would get older and eventually die and Klaus would still be the same. He couldn't even imagine his life without Damon anymore.

He didn't know if he could live an eternity without him. Klaus let out a sigh and looked back down at Damon, who had his eyes open now. Blue eyes stared up at him lovingly. Klaus smiled slightly.

"You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Damon asked innocently.

"Staring…" Klaus mumbled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm gazing."

"It's creepy."

"Says the thousand years old hybrid who daggered his family and stalked the doppelganger." Damon said with a smirk.

"Way to ruin the moment." Klaus mumbled as he pulled Damon closer.

"Plus, I came back home after months away from my boyfriend…I have a right to stare." Damon replied making Klaus roll his eyes. Damon kissed him on the cheek.

"So…you are human now." Klaus began.

Damon shook his head. "No. Not today. Today is going to be a fun day."

Klaus rolled onto his back. "Really now?" Klaus said amused by his boyfriend.

Damon climbed on top of Klaus, putting his arms around Klaus's neck.

"Yes." Damon tapped Klaus's cheek.

"Now, you have five minutes, so get ready and make this the most amazing, and stress free day of my life." Damon rolled away from Klaus.

Klaus smirked. "I almost forgot how bossy you can be, love." Klaus shook his head.

"Oh, you love it." Damon replied as he left the room.

Klaus sighed. "That, I do."

* * *

 **And...DONE! Sorry this took me soo long to update, I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reviewing and reading. I will try to update as much as possible as soon as possible. I have just been incredibly busy. I love you guys and thanks for reading! If you have any questions or any suggestions, I am all ears.**

 **I did have question though... Do you guys want mpreg in this story?**

 **Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Giving Us A Try**

 **Chapter 11**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

Klaus casually walked up a hill, Damon struggled behind him. His breathing was heavy. He huffed and stumbled behind Klaus cursing every now and then. Klaus let out a quiet chuckle and turned around slowly to see Damon attempting to climb a hill.

Damon glared at Klaus who was trying hard to hide his amusement. "You know, if this is your idea of a perfect date, I am not very impressed. Turns out human me needs a break every now and then." Damon leaned forward, resting his hands on his legs and panting.

Klaus chuckled and moved forward, effortlessly picking Damon up. Damon let out a startled scream and attempted to hit Klaus. His fist connected with Klaus's chest, but Klaus didn't even flinch.

Damon pouted. "I don't mean to discriminate genders, but I even hit like girl now." Damon felt Klaus's chest rumble with laughter.

"It's not funny." Klaus just laughed louder.

"Klaus this is not funny!" Damon exclaimed.

"I know." Klaus said and attempted to hide his smile.

"Then why are you still smiling?" Klaus looked at Damon, who stared back and soon they both exploded laughing. Klaus kissed him on his head and Damon smiled in content.

"I missed you." Damon whispered.

"I know." Klaus replied. He smiled at Damon.

"I missed you as well little one."

Klaus suddenly stopped. He carefully let Damon go. Damon looked around and smiled. They were on the top of the hill. The green grass was everywhere, the water from the fall made a peaceful sound. Damon smiled and grabbed Klaus's hand, dragging him near the water fall and sat down near it.

"I want to show you something, I want to try something." Damon whispered. Klaus nodded, curious as to what Damon had in mind. Damon kneeled towards the plant that had barely began to grow. He put his hands around the plant and squinted his eyes in concentration. He smiled when the plant began to grow.

Beautiful red roses bloomed. Damon looked back at Klaus, who watched him with a shocked smile, his eyes wide.

"You're a warlock." Klaus whispered quietly.

"Yup. The Salvatore bloodline had witches and warlocks in it. It was the reason my dad was so against vampires. Stefan doesn't know though. Dad tried to keep us both out of the supernatural world, he also didn't want us to be powerful. Damon stood up straight and turned to face Klaus.

"How come I didn't know this?" Klaus mumbled shocked.

Damon smiled wide, "There is so much you do not know about me Mr. Mikaelson, and so much you will soon find out. Although, some of it isn't pretty." Damon whispered the last part, frowning.

"Anyways, enough with my sob stories, let's see what you have planned. Klaus narrowed his eyes in worry but smiled after a few minutes and gently led Damon to the falls.

"Being human has it's perks Damon…" Klaus began but was cut off when Damon groaned.

"Hey." Klaus whispered taking his chin and making Damon look towards himself.

"Today…we will have fun. Human style." Klaus said with a chuckle. He took off his shirt and gestured for Damon to do the same. Damon let out a chuckle, but did as he was told. Klaus held out his hand for Damon to take. Damon gripped onto Klaus's hand and Klaus led him to the falls. They stepped inside and Damon almost squealed at the feeling of cold water. Klaus chuckled.

"The water's cold isn't it." He whispered, pulling Damon closer. Damon nodded as he put his arms around Klaus.

"Humans learn to warm themselves, like this." Klaus wrapped his arms around Damon, pulling him close and holding him tightly. Damon shivered, burying his head in Klaus's chest and sighing in content. Klaus smiled against Damon's raven hair.

"And humans also do this…" Damon brought his head up to see what Klaus had in mind only to be splashed with cold water. He gasped and backed away from Klaus.

"Oh no you didn't!" Damon growled playfully.

Klaus smirked challengingly. "Oh, I did."

Damon splashed cold water on Klaus repeatedly. Klaus put his hands in front of him to avoid the water. Damon chuckled as he saw Klaus struggle.

Klaus grabbed Damon by the waist and swung him around so his back was against Klaus's chest. Damon chuckled and squirmed around in his hold.

"Not bad little raven. At least for a human." Klaus replied mockingly.

Damon gasped. He extended his hand and squinted his eyes. Damon smirked evilly as the water from the fall circled around Klaus, drenching him completely. Klaus stared at Damon shocked, but couldn't help but feel a bit proud of his badass lover.

"I'm a warlock honey." Damon replied, his tone full of sass.

Klaus growled playfully before tickling Damon. Damon's laughter echoed through the hills.

The laughter Klaus had missed so much, and the laughter he promised would never ever be lost again.

* * *

 _The door to the room opened once again and Damon mentally prepared himself from the abuse and torture that was about to come his way once again. He closed his eyes and shrunk back._

 _"Little raven."_

 _This voice was familiar. This was the voice he had been thinking about the entire time he had been here. He felt hands grip his body but didn't have the energy to open his eyed. He tried to squirm away from the touch but he couldn't, he was too slow. Something felt different though. The touch was gentle, soft. Damon opened his eyes slowly to see who it was who had not harmed him in any way. He gasped slightly when he came in contact with warm brown orbs staring down at him in concern._

 _"K-Klaus…" he whispered._

 _"Shhh. Do not talk. Close your eyes." Klaus picked Damon up and Damon couldn't help but flinch._

 _He stared at Klaus before closing his eyes, a sign of trust. Damon wasn't sure why or how, especially after everything Klaus had done…he still believed that he could trust him. And maybe, just maybe that was the biggest mistake Damon Salvatore could ever make, but someone once said that mistakes were meant to be made. So he was going to keep making them. He was going to keep making them until his last breath._

 _This was Damon Salvatore and if mistakes made him feel happy, or alive, or feel the way he was feeling around Niklaus Mikaelson, he would love to make some more mistakes._

* * *

Damon walked next to Klaus, both of their clothes drenched from their little water fight. Damon suddenly felt his phone ring. He took out the fortunately working phone from his pocket.

"Hello." Damon replied scrunching his eyebrows.

"Damon Salvatore." Bonnie announced, laughing on the phone.

"Bon Bon!" Damon exclaimed, a bright smiled on his face.

"Miss me?" He asked mockingly.

"Me? Not at all. And I don't think you have either." Bonnie replied. "Something tells me that you forgot all about your best friend after you were reunited with the lovely, most beautiful savior of yours, if I remember your exact comment." Damon glanced at Klaus who was smirking at him, obviously having heard the conversation. Damon looked down and blushed.

"Well, right now he's being an ass." Damon grumbled making Klaus chuckle. Bonnie chuckled and sighed.

"How are you doing Bon Bon." Damon asked, suddenly serious.

"I'm adjusting. Veronica has been nice enough to help me along with Care." Damon smiled.

"That's good. I'll be home soon. I have to officially meet everyone, along with my baby bro." Damon replied with a chuckle. He put the phone in his back pocket and turned to face Klaus.

"This meeting isn't over just yet." He whispered, standing on his tip-toes and putting his arms around Klaus's neck. Klaus put his arms around Damon, pulling him closer.

"Then I cannot wait till our next time out." Klaus whispered, pecking Damon on the lips.

Damon chuckled and kissed Klaus once again before pulling away and holding onto his hand, walking back to the boarding house.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated for a long time but I was busy with school and tests. I do have a math test tomorrow but I created some time to update my story. This weekend, I will update all of them and maybe just maybe start a new book. Get ready for some incredibly fast updates for these books during the weekend. I love you guys! I am so sorry. Until next time :)


	12. This is not an update: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I know I said I would update my books over the weekend but I became incredibly busy and I am so sorry. I will update them soon though. Until then I wanted to ask a question

For my new book I had some ideas, choose the one you want to read

\- Mpeg

-Damon is a boy in high school who is bullied and abused at home but his life gets better when a mysterious guy walks in

\- Damon Salvatore is a doctor and is interested a little too much in a heart disease patient

\- Damon was the reject in high school and in love with the popular guy who embarrassed him time after time but now he is back after years and he is a changed man

-Damon is a doctor at a rehab when a new and dangerous patient with a dark past comes in, he is interested

\- any other ideas, list them in the comments.

Now for the pairings: Which ones do you want to see:

-Damon and Klaus

-Damon and Elijah

-Damon and Kai

-Damon and Tyler

-Damon and Alaric

-Damon and Enzo

-Damon and Kol

-Damon and oc

-Damon and Bonnie

-any other character or idea

If you have any other questions or ideas I would've to hear them. I love u guys and please also tell me which book u want me to update first ( Giving Us A Try, Drowning In Sorrow, Drag Me From The Edge, or any of my others. If you haven't read any of them, go read them now.)

UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE U!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Giving Us A Try**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

First of all, I wanted to start with a apology. I am so sorry that I did not update for a long time. I have a lot of reasons for it though. I have been occupied with some other stories related to TVD that I wanted to start, and those will be available in 2017. I have been very busy with school, and I have just kind of lost the inspiration to write these stories just because TVD is disappointing me this season,but I felt the need to write and thats why I wrote this chapter and I hope I can update the rest soon. I will however be starting and putting out some new books so keep an eye out for that. Thank you and I am so sorry!

* * *

The meet and greats in the boarding house went just as Damon expected, and a bit more. His brother hugged him tightly, just as he had expected. Stefan always had been a sensitive fool of a brother. The mommy's little boy. Damon had to admit though, he did spoil his little brother quite a lot. Even now, Damon fought a lot of Stefan's battles. After his brother, he was engulfed into hug by Bonnie. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"We made it!" She chuckled.

Damon nodded. "We did."

He looked back at Klaus, who was standing right by the door, smiling at Damon. He noticed that the others were looking at Klaus as if he would attack them all any second. He couldn't blame them. After everything Klaus had put them through, Damon wasn't blaming them for being shocked at their relationship. Damon was in fact shocked himself. Not believing even now, that he was in a relationship with the most feared hybrid that everyone wanted to kill a couple months ago. Damon was broken from his thoughts by the obnoxious sound of Caroline's voice which he surprisingly missed on the other side.

"Can you tell us what the hell is going on?" Damon chuckled and looked at Klaus who was leaning against the wall, a knowing smirk on his face. Damon extended his arm towards his direction and Klaus moved forward without a word. Intervening his fingers with Damon.

Klaus sat down on the couch and pulled Damon on his lap. Damon chuckled and pecked him on the lips before turning to face the audience present before them. Damon chuckled and took a deep breath.

"What? I'm human now. Have a little patience." Klaus rubbed his back and chuckled.

"So, what would you like to know?" Damon said with a innocent smile.

"Um, how about the fact that you and Klaus are a thing now?" Elena spat back, tone covered with disgust. Damon snickered.

"Elena? Are you jealous?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"You wish."

Damon tapped his chin. "How about you guys fill in me and Bon Bon first. Your stories might be much more interesting than our story." Damon put up his hands, closed his eyes.

"Wait. Let me take a guess." He put a hand to his head.

"I am sensing tension in this room." Damon opened his eyes and looked around, then smiled in satisfaction, squirming in Klaus's hold. Klaus watched amused as a smile spread across his lovers face. "I see you have been busy brother."

Damon chuckled.

"Who is it that you are dating right now?" Damon looked at his brother with amused eyes. "Caroline? Elena? Both?" Damon chuckled again.

"Wait! Let me guess! It's complicated!"

Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stay out of it Damon."

Damon raised his hands in defense. He looked at Bonnie who seemed amused by Damon's tactics. Damon looked beside Bonnie, at Veronica. "Ah! You must be Veronica! It is very nice to meet our savior." Damon shook her hand and Veronica chuckled. "I have heard quite a lot about you Damon." Damon smiled from his boyfriend's lap.

"Oh, I bet you have. All bad I hope."

Veronica smiled. "Not exactly."

Damon chuckled and sunk into Klaus, feeling tired. Klaus seemed to sense this, as he ran his fingers through Damon's hair. "You sleepy?" Damon nodded and Klaus stood up, marching up the stairs and dismissing everyone with a nod.

He lay Damon on his bed and stared at him before sighing. "Damon…I don't think we have talked about this before."

Damon shifted in bed and looked up at Klaus confused. "About what?"

Klaus swallowed, knowing he was about to step into a sensitive subject.

"I found something about your past when I was searching for answers to bring you back. I want to know about your past."

* * *

 **I know its short! I am so sorry! But I promise to get back on track with my books soon. I love you guys and thank you for your support and patience.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Giving Us A Try**

 **Chapter 13**

 **I do not own TVD and I am so sorry for the late update. I have been WAY too busy. I love you guys and I know a lot of you have been waiting for an update. SORRY. I will be updating all the books soon.**

* * *

Damon looked at Klaus with a blank look.

He knew he would have to do this. He knew he would have to open up about his past. Things that he had buried completely in the back of his mind and never had any intention of thinking about again, were going to be out in the open.

Damon had never liked being an open book. He knew Klaus could read him like an open book, even though he hates it sometimes, it's good to have someone understand you and not judge you about your past mistakes.

Damon nodded his head.

Klaus wouldn't judge him. Klaus would understand. Klaus was different than the rest.

Damon got up from his previous position and sat up, crossing his legs. Klaus waited for him patiently. His brown eyes warm yet Damon can see the worry and tension filled in them. Damon swallowed the lump in this throat.

"You said you found something about my past. What was it exactly."

Klaus sighed. "You already told me about your times in the Augustines. Stefan found out about that as he went through your things. I also found a picture."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. He was about to comment about how Stefan and Klaus shouldn't have went through his stuff but decided against it. "What picture?" He chocked out, knowing exactly what picture Klaus was talking about.

Unlike Stefan, Damon didn't like taking much pictures. He believed that memories should be experienced, felt, and enjoyed. If there is a need to take pictures to preserve the memory and remember it, than that memory is not worth remembering.

That one picture was taken however was not his decision. Klaus took out a old picture from his pocket and handed it to Damon. Damon took the photo with shaky hands and swallowed. He sighed, running his hands through his messy raven hair.

"This is Alex."

Klaus's head shot up as he heard Damon whisper out the words. Klaus sat quietly. Not asking a question, not interrupting. He was willing to give Damon all the time he wanted. He was just going to listen.

"He was my savior." Damon whispered with a small smile. "He was also my destroyer." Klaus nodded softly, signaling for Damon to continue.

"We met in New Orleans. This was after I was taken by the Augustines. Stefan and I had once again stopped talking over something I don't even remember about now." Damon chuckled dryly. "I was doing what I do best. Partying and drinking my way through life."

Klaus smirked softly, placing his hand on Damon's and stroking it with his thumb.

"I met a guy. He was absolutely amazing. He made me feel human. He made me feel special. Made me want to live." Damon mumbled, staring at Klaus's hand with a soft smile. "I thought he was the one you know. Thought I could spend an eternity with him and him alone. Made plans for us to travel the world, drink every alcoholic drink there was, eat all the food there was. He was a vampire, just like me. He was alone, just like me."

Damon shook his head. "I was wrong." Klaus felt a tear drop on his hand. He looked at Damon with a knowing look. He knew how that felt. He just didn't want to react. He knew the young vampire didn't want any sympathy.

"After a few years of being together, one day we decided to leave. To travel together. That morning I went to Alex's house to meet up with him. I found him dead." Damon replied. His voice was emotionless, but tears streamed down his pale face.

"Stupid human emotions." Damon mumbled as he wiped the tears from his face.

Klaus decided it was enough. "You don't have to continue love. You can tell me another time."

Damon nodded and laid back down on the bed, covering himself with a blanket. He moved over and motioned for Klaus to join him. Klaus nodded and smiled, taking of his shoes he quickly got in the bed. His hands found Damon's waist and he guided his body close to his own.

Damon's head rested on his chest, his raven hair tickling the bottom his chin. Klaus closed his eyes and buried his nose in Damon's soft hair, taking in the smell he had missed so dearly.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Damon's voice. "My past...Is a messy place Klaus." Damon mumbled, his hands gripping onto Klaus' shirt as if his entire life depended on it.

"You won't like it."

Klaus hooked his finger under Damon's chin and guided his face to look towards him. "Damon. I am no saint, and I am definitely not one to judge you. When I decided to make you mine, I accepted you, your past, and your present. I thought I made it clear that I love you and all the damn problems and conflicts that you carry with you."

Damon smiled, his eyes tearing up, and Klaus couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Damon still couldn't control his human emotions. Damon smacked him on the chest and mumbled something about how Klaus should stop laughing because he can fry him to a crisp.

Klaus just kissed the top of Damon's head and closed his eyes. He could feel blue eyes boring into him. He didn't mind.

"Thank you." Damon's voice reached his ears and Klaus opened his eyes once again and smiled.

No other words were exchanged. But a smile was returned from the blue eyed vampire laying next to him.

* * *

Downstairs, Bonnie sat with the rest of the group, telling about the crazy person they had met on the other side named Kai, and how Damon told her the story of him and Klaus and Elijah.

"So what did I miss here?" Bonnie asked sensing some kind of tension in the room. She looked directly at Caroline. Some kind of silent conversation happening between the two best friends.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Can I steal Bonnie for a second?" She quickly got up and made her way towards Bonnie, grabbing her by the arm, and dragging her away from the boarding house.

"We have so much to discuss."

* * *

 _Damon sat at the Mikaelson mansion. A drink in his hand as he stared at the flames from the fireplace._

 _"You wanna tell me what that was about?" Damon mumbled without taking his eyes off the flames. Klaus looked up from his painting an put his brush down, taking a step forward._

 _"What was what about love?" Klaus asked, an obvious smirk on his face. Damon shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Oh I don't know Klaus. Maybe the rescue and the pretend to care."_

 _Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Love, I thought I told you this before. I fancy you. Is that too hard to believe?"_

 _Damon looked towards Klaus. "Yes it is." he growled lowly. "All you brought into my life was utter confusion, misery, and death. This stupid kidnap mission was also because of you."_

 _Klaus stood unaffected by Damon's anger. "Confusion. death, and misery were always a part of your life Damon. I just made them even more intense." Klaus whispered, now standing inches before Damon. "I made your like interesting, made you look forward to living an eternity, added danger to it, gave you a reason to fight."_

 _Damon shook his head and chuckled._

 _"If I recall, you seemed to enjoying my company a few days ago." Klaus mumbled softly. Damon didn't reply. He just glared at Klaus._

 _"You tried to kill me."_

 _Klaus chuckled once again. "I have tried to kill everyone, love. Why live in the past?"_

 _Damon smirked sarcastically at Klaus. "Well, thank you for saving me. Thank you for your time. Now, if you will excuse me. I need to take care of the present, so the Mystic Falls gang and myself can have a future._

 _Klaus let out a laugh as Damon pushed past him and walked outside the mansion. He looked down at the floor, smiling so wide that even his dimples were on full display._

* * *

 **And there you have it! A little bit of Klamon bonding, a bit of Damon's past and a lot more drama coming soon. I am sorry for not updating and I promise I will try my best to update soon! Love you guys! Thanks for reading! :) Don't forget to comment, favorite, vote and all that! Thank you!**


End file.
